Salazar Pollux Black
by Ravenclaw-Girl28
Summary: Harry is killed in the Ministry that day, but a long forgotten spell found by Albus Dumbledore can give him a second chance. With his soul thrown back in time, Harry must still fulfil the prophecy, and become who he was meant to be, the 3rd Serpent Lord..
1. Prologue Part 1

**I know, another story. I'm not abandoning my other stories, this one has just been swirling around my head since the idea was first mentioned to me. That's right, this is another fanfiction user's idea and he has asked me to write it up for him. So credit for this story goes to solidShadow, he is awesome!**

**Summary:** Has anyone ever wondered how the Slytherins first became parseltongues? How did the knowledge on how to create a Horcrux first come to be? What if that knowledge wasn't lost? Harry Potter died that day in the Ministry of Magic, but what if he could get a second chance? What if the knowledge of a spell only used once could give him another chance, one that wasn't doomed to failure? A destiny predicted before the founding of Hogwarts is about to come to play, and the rise of the Third Serpent Lord has only just begun...

**Warnings:** Nothing I can think of off the top of my head but I will warn you all if I think there is something in this story you will need to know.

* * *

Key:

"**_Blah_**" -parseltongue

"Blah" -english

**Number** -year/date

**

* * *

**

Salazar Pollux Black

Prologue Part 1

**697 AD**

Alexander Foul knew that he wouldn't remember doing this, wouldn't remember the last forty years of his life. All his work, his research, his life's pursuit, he would never know if he'd achieved it. He would have no heir to pass on his knowledge to, no close friend who could tell him if he succeeded. No. He would die not knowing if his spell had worked.

The eighty-two year old was the last living descendent of the Foul family, there were no cousins who could carry on the name and he had no children of his own. When he was thirty-eight he had returned to his ancestral home only to find the long decayed bodies of his parents. He hadn't seen them since he was twenty-three when he turned his back on them.

With his extraordinarily sharp mind and his unique gift of speaking to snakes, Alexander was the prize son his father had paraded him as. Complete with his charismatic appearance and advanced magical abilities, the Foul heir was sort after by every able witch in the country. But Alexander knew that he would never have an heir. Nature had both blessed and cursed him, for all his good looks, magical abilities and parseltongue inheritance, Alexander was sterile.

After returning home to find his family dead, Alexander set out to make himself an heir, to not let the gift of being a Parselmouth become a myth. After ten years of research Alexander found a way, a hypothesis, by creating what became known as a Horcrux from a living being, but further studies showed him that it was not enough.

Due to the fact that the soul parts are incoherent they are constantly fighting each other. Alexander predicted that a human Horcrux would only live for a short amount of time, thirty years at most. Another fact he discovered was that not one of his experiments had developed the ability to speak Parseltongue because the dominant part of the soul in the human body was not his. So he continued to research.

Alexander adjusted the light in the cave with a casual flick of his wrist. His eye sight was getting bad but he knew that he needed to hide his research. All his journals and notes had been packed into a box, and the box was charmed extensively to keep it hidden. The cave itself was on his family's land, hidden away where no one could get to. There were runes all over the walls and the mouth of the cave had runes drawn into the rock floor. Alexander had developed the runes a few years before completing his research. He knew he would need to hide everything from himself and anyone who may stumble upon what he had created.

The old man thought back on his achievements, remembering them now before he forgot them. His standing as an extremely powerful Parselmouth had spread across the country, drawing other magic folk to him for training. He was, unfortunately, too impatient to teach just anyone, so he took on an apprentice. His first apprentice had tried to steal his work, not understanding the protections Alexander had employed, and died a very painful death. Alexander had never found out where one of his journals had disappeared to. His second apprentice was more careful but Alexander was wary and only taught him how to duel. That apprentice had left alive and satisfied with the knowledge he had received. Alexander's third and final apprentice had only wanted to learn how to heal, and Alexander had provided for him.

There were many others who had wanted to help the man, and had become his experiments. Many souls were destroyed in his attempts to create an heir for himself.

Whispers of his skills and allusiveness had heightened his name until it was almost legendary. Some called him the Master, others called him God, and a minority called him the Serpent Lord. Yet Alexander never heard what he was called for he had retreated into the shadows after his last apprentice left, to complete his research as he could sense his time among the living was drawing to a close.

"_**Master?**_" a voice asked. "_**Have you nearly completed your task?**_"

"_**Yes my friend**_," Alexander replied, turning slightly until he could see his long-time companion Seth. Seth was a Death Adder, and approaching the end of his lifespan. Stretching to one metre in length, far longer than is common with a Death Adder, he had been with Alexander for twenty years and his advice had been well appreciated by the wizard. It was Seth who had suggested trying his research on a newborn child.

That had been more effective than his previous attempts, and had led to the theory which completed his research.

A complex spell which melted different soul parts into one stable and coherent soul. There were a few obstacles for this to happen though; first, the soul melting could not happen in a living body so the Horcrux must be dead, though not longer than three days. Another obstacle was that no living being could predict when the soul would be reincarnated, and this was the risk Alexander could not take, so he added another layer to the spell.

This part of the spell used the caster's soul to direct the soul of the Horcrux to anchor which existed beyond space and time, and this anchor was a person, a soul whom the Horcrux loved the most. This was where Seth suggested using a newborn child, as the baby would chose his mother and return to her womb at the time he was originally conceived. Alexander wasn't sure what would work for an older child or man, so the newborn was his only choice, but this erected another obstacle.

The Time Circle.

He had no way to know if the baby was already reincarnated and a Parselmouth. This problem was solved by adding the third and final layer to the spell. The third layer was in fact an advanced version of _Obliviate_ and it was a part of Alexander's soul which was attached to the soul of the Horcrux. So when the baby returned back in time, the part of Alexander's soul which was attached to the baby's splits and travels to his counterpart. When they meet the _Obliviate_ layer of the spell activates and everything Alexander knew about the spell would be erased.

Alexander had been researching the spell for more than forty years. Should it work, he wouldn't remember more than half his life.

"_**When are you going to cast the spell Master?**_" Seth asked as he slithered over to see the black, rune covered box sitting three feet deep in the ground, still uncovered but not for long.

"_**When I find a newborn child or a child who has been dead no more than three days,**_" Alexander replied picking up his slithery friend. "**_That way I can narrow down where and when me heir will be born, even if I have no memory of it._**" Seth curled around the human's shoulders, allowing his tail to wind around Alexander's left arm. Alexander raised his right arm parallel to the ground and whispered a command word in parseltongue. The ground smoothed over and the black box soon became covered in rock. There was no hint that there had ever been a hole in the rock.

"_**There,**_" Alexander murmured, allowing his arm to drop. "_**My records are safe. No one will find this place without a great deal of magical help. Even then they'd need to be abnormally powerful, and I know that there is no one more powerful than I am.**_"

"_**You would not be the Master of Serpents if there was,**_" Seth stated as the wizard started to walk out of the cave. "_**What are you going to do now?**_"

"_**I'm thinking that I should write myself a letter,**_" Alexander mused out loud. "_**That way should I wake up one day with no recollection of most of my life, I will know that I did something worthwhile and will be able to leave this life content.**_"

"_**Master? May I ask why you didn't just burn your work?**_"

"_**Because Seth, I know that there will come a time in the very distant future when my work will be needed. I don't know when and I don't know how, but my research will be needed.**_"

Snake and human were silent as they moved in the general direction of the Main House. The cave behind them seemed to shimmer and disappear as the spells guarding it took effect, hiding the cave as effectively as if it weren't there at all.

Alexander only looked back once, he knew that he would never again walk inside that cave. That was the beauty of the spell on the cave, no one would be able to enter unless they already knew that it was there. Alexander hadn't found the cave until quite a few years into his research and had never shown it to anyone other than his snake companions.

With a nod to himself, Alexander turned his back on the rock wall. He had a dead child to find.

**698 AD**

A child screaming pierced the chattering voices and silenced them. Laughter was soon heard, the laughter of a woman relieved. Her voice was hoarse from screaming but no one could say that she didn't sound happy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked her midwife.

"It is a boy Milady," the midwife murmured, handing over the small crying bundle as she did so. "You have a healthy heir madam."

"Husband! Get here at once! Come and meet your heir," the woman cried as she stared into the green eyes of her son. A man appeared at her side without hesitation and looked at the child. His large hand hovered over the child's head, gently touching the dark curls.

The man was tall. He had black hair, as dark as the feather's on a raven, and it looked like his son would be copying him. His hair was tied back with a leather cord, revealing dark blue eyes and a firm face. A scar ran from his right temple, across his eye and ending part way down his cheek. It was a wound from a battle he had been a part of many years previously.

His wife on the other hand was a stunning beauty. Her hair was a direct contrast to his own black hair, as white as the moonlight, and her face was naturally pale. She burned easily and as such remained indoors most of the day. Her eyes were pale green and seemed large on her fair face. Her husband saw her as an angel trapped on earth, God's gift to humanity.

"What shall his name be my Husband?" the woman asked as she handed the child over. The man took the small bundle and held it as if it were made of the finest glass, something that would shatter if it was squeezed too tightly.

"Theodore," the man murmured. "Theodore Konstantin Slytherin."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary:** Has anyone ever wondered how the Slytherins first became parseltongues? How did the knowledge on how to create a Horcrux first come to be? What if that knowledge wasn't lost? Harry Potter died that day in the Ministry of Magic, but what if he could get a second chance? What if the knowledge of a spell only used once could give him another chance, one that wasn't doomed to failure? A destiny predicted before the founding of Hogwarts is about to come to play, and the rise of the Third Serpent Lord has only just begun...

**Warnings:** Character death, sort of.

* * *

Key:

"**_Blah_**" parseltongue

"Blah" english

"_Blah_" spells

**Number** date/year

**

* * *

**

Salazar Pollux Black

Prologue Part 2

**1996 AD**

Harry Potter knew that what he was doing was incredibly stupid, risky and had little chance of success. He also knew that there was a high risk of his death. He knew that unless a miracle happened he wouldn't live to see his sixteenth birthday. He would never know if Ron had survived the brain attack, or if Hermione survived the unknown spell. He wouldn't see Neville, Luna or Ginny again, never be a part of the celebrations at Hogwarts.

But he didn't care.

Seeing his godfather fall behind the Veil, his shocked expression as his insane cousin finally bested him, had numbed him. Sure, the anger that pulsed through him now was a reaction of that, but underneath the raw emotion, he felt nothing…nothing beyond the desire to have his revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry ran through the passage ways and tunnels that made up the Ministry of Magic, waited impatiently in the elevator for it to take him to the right level, before finally bursting into the Atrium. He raised his wand as he spotted the insane witch and screamed the first curse that came to him.

"_Crucio_!"

Bellatrix dropped to the ground screaming, though it wasn't for long. When she stood up she was no longer laughing but looking at him in slight shock and pride.

"That's the first time you've used that curse isn't it?" she asked. She had stopped running and was now facing the angry wizard. "You have to mean it; you have to want to cause pain."

"You killed him," Harry stated harshly. Bellatrix nodded, and Harry was surprised to see that she actually looked sad.

"My cousin has always been hot-headed," she explained. "He was supposed to duck but I guess he thought he could handle it. To think, he was the Heir. I was going to…"

Bellatrix cut herself off and shook her head. While she was busy, lost in whatever memory was before her, Harry started to walk forward, his wand raised and ready for use. If he could cast one spell completely effectively, hitting her before she realised what he had done, then he could possibly get out of this alive.

"_Expelliarmus._"

Someone cast the spell, but it was Harry's wand that flew from his hand to land several feet away, not useless to him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Bellatrix muttered as she lowered her wand. "We can't have that now, can we? My Master will be here shortly, and I know exactly what he wants. So, Baby Potter, give me the prophecy."

"Can't," Harry replied cheekily. "It's been destroyed already."

"WHAT?!!" Bellatrix screamed. "You lie!!! _Accio_ Prophecy! _Accio_ Prophecy!"

Harry started to laugh. It was a completely logical reaction in his mind. Bellatrix was waving her wand around, and if there had been anyone standing around her they would have been in danger of losing an eye. The witch became more and more furious the louder and harder Harry laughed.

But Harry didn't care.

He'd just lost the one person who he thought he could see as a father, the one person who could have taken him away from his relatives. A man who had escaped from prison with the intention to make sure that he was safe. And now he was gone. He was gone and the person responsible was waving her wand around furiously. Tears fell down Harry's face as he thought about it. And it was then he realised, he didn't care what happened to him, as long as he could be with Sirius again.

"Well Potter," Bellatrix stated as she leveled her wand at the boy steadily. "No one is here to help you. No one around to hear your screams. Do you have any last words?"

Harry looked up at the witch and was distantly satisfied to see her flinch at his lost and haunted expression. He raised his eyes to the statue in the middle of the Atrium. To him, something just seemed wrong at how magical creatures were portrayed, and disgusted at how witches and wizards were viewed as.

"There is so much wrong with this world," he said finally. "So much wrong. Why should anyone fight for such a corrupt world?"

Bellatrix didn't think much of his words, more the lack of emotion in them, and the tears on his face. She had never liked children, and children had never liked her. It was one of the reasons she had never had any children of her own. But in that moment she saw a lost child, one who didn't know what to do anymore. However, she was first a foremost a Death Eater, and she also saw a chance to give the "Dark Side" a chance at winning the war. So with only a little regret she focused intently on the spell and cast it.

"_Avada Kedava,_" she whispered. The deadly green light erupted from the end of her wand and quickly engulfed the stationary boy. For the briefest second the two locked eyes and Bellatrix imagined that she could see the gratitude in them. Then it was gone.

Harry Potter fell to the ground dead.

Bellatrix knew that it wouldn't take long for someone from the Order to come looking for their now dead saviour, so she quickly turned and ran to the nearest fireplace. Quickly dropping a handful of floo powder she stated her destination and disappeared in a burst of green flames. Moments later Albus Dumbledore burst into the Atrium.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was an old man and had seen many things. He had graduated from Hogwarts with the highest NEWT scores to date and aspired to travelling around the world looking for many new and wondrous things. His adventures had taken him to Egypt to study the pyramids; China to behold the numerous and powerful runes engraved into the bricks; Rome to walk among the ruins of the once powerful magical community of Romma, a community destroyed first by muggles and then by a powerful earthquake; Australia to marvel the history of the first wizards in that country, painted onto the walls of numerous underground caverns and protected by ancient and powerful wards; and finally the country side of wizarding London.

It was in London that he made his most significant and horrifying discovery.

In 1923 Albus Dumbledore had come across an abandoned manor, its wards falling after centuries of no one updating them. The faded crest painted above the broken doors depicted a snake, curled around itself with its neck stretching up. Its tongue was out as if tasting the air around it. To the right was a sword, it was leaning over the snake, half of an arch. The colour was faded but even Dumbledore could tell that the sword had green gems painted on its hilt. To the left, also leaning was a staff with a green gem poised directly above the snake. The green gem was painted as if it had sparks coming out of it.

To Dumbledore, this was a huge discovery. He recognised the crest from his readings. It was of the Fouls. No one knew what had happened to them, only that one day the manor could be seen, and the next the ancient family dwelling was invisible to the naked eye.

Alexander Foul had been a well respected wizard during his time, despite having died young. His apprentices had retained what they were taught and in turn taught their own children. There were rumours, however, that Alexander had dabbled in some very Dark magic and died insane. Others stated that the man had been surrounded by his friends and apprentices when he finally did pass on. Perhaps the only ones who knew the truth were the snakes that lived around the Foul Manor.

Albus Dumbledore had spent a year going over the Manor and its surrounding lands, writing down his findings of any wards, charms and runes that he uncovered. Many areas in the manor he was unable to enter, no spell he could think of would allow him access. He noted his findings of the rooms he couldn't enter and continued his search.

It was in the last few months of his research that he uncovered a cave near the edge of the property. It was hidden with a range of runes, but time had lessened their power and this allowed the wizard access. Dumbledore then spent close to two months recording everything he could find in that cave. The runes were archaic and very difficult to decipher. Many of the runes looked like they had been either made up, or forgotten about in history.

And then Dumbledore found the hidden box.

His elation at finding such a prestigious manor, and all that was in it, dimmed immediately as he read the notes that had been hidden away for centuries. The detailed workings of such a dark spell, the creation of the first Horcrux, was almost enough to send Dumbledore scurrying from the cave. As it was, the wizard merely read over everything, committing it to memory, before burning everything.

Three days later he left the Manor, never to return again.

Everything he had learned prior to becoming a teacher at Hogwarts rushed back to the now old man as he stared down in horror and sadness at the dead child in front of him. It was extremely dark magic, and Dumbledore had never tested it out before, didn't know if it would work. But he was desperate. He needed to have a saviour, needed this child to save them all.

So delving deep into his mind to find the exact spell, Albus Dumbledore knelt down beside a child he had come to care for deeply. He had seen how hard it was for the boy to do what was expected of him, and he couldn't be prouder. Harry Potter had shown that he was capable of doing what was right, not what was easy. But now he was dead, and Dumbledore was the only one who knew how to change it.

"Good luck, my boy," the old man murmured as he brushed the boy's hair from his scarred forehead.

"_Animus per Animi._"

There was a bright burst of light as the spell was uttered, before everything went dark. The universe shifted as it had done only once before, before righting itself. A single soul was thrust back through time violently, seeking out the most important person to it. Time and space meant nothing. All that mattered was getting to the right place.

There was one thing Albus Dumbledore hadn't remembered from his time in the Foul Manor. After casting the spell he would have no memory of ever finding the spell, reading it, or casting it. As he had destroyed the only copy of the spell every written down, and then successfully erased it from his memory with the casting of the spell, Alexander Foul's greatest work was forever lost to time.

The year was now 1959. History was about to be rewritten.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Phoenix Knows All

**Summary:** Has anyone ever wondered how the Slytherins first became parseltongues? How did the knowledge on how to create a Horcrux first come to be? What if that knowledge wasn't lost? Harry Potter died that day in the Ministry of Magic, but what if he could get a second chance? What if the knowledge of a spell only used once could give him another chance, one that wasn't doomed to failure? A destiny predicted before the founding of Hogwarts is about to come to play, and the rise of the Third Serpent Lord has only just begun...

**Warnings:** Absoultely nothing. Just a few screams from a pregnant woman but that's to be expected.

* * *

Key:

"**_Blah_**" parseltongue

"Blah" english

**Blah** number/date

_Blah_ spells

* * *

**Salazar Pollux Black**

Chapter 1: The Phoenix Knows All

**1959 AD**

It was a night no different to any other. Families met together for dinner, discussed how their different days progressed before retiring to their rooms to prepare for bed or just to work on their own without any disturbances. Children threw tantrums, parents sighed in resignation, and dogs barked at the full moon. There was nothing out of the ordinary happening, nothing whatsoever.

Yet in various forests across England, powerful magical beings looked up at the sky in wonder.

It was moment that had only been heard about in stories, happening years before Hogwarts was first even contemplated. It was a phenomenon that only magical creatures, and only a select few at that, could see. It had been given a name hundreds of years ago, and it was this name that was now uttered almost reverently.

"Dominus of Aevum quod Nex."

The wording changed every now and then but basically it was title. A phoenix and a thestral had given the occurrence a name as it had been shortly after that magical creatures as a whole were not terrorized and had been considered equal in the eyes of the beholder. But the title came with a cost. The name literally translated to the Lord of Life and Death, for one could not exist without the other, and it was how each who held that title died.

It was the title given to the Serpent Lord.

Despite being inherently Dark in nature, the Serpent Lord had always regarded the magical creatures of the Earth with kindness and friendship, no matter who they were. It was the humans, other magic folk whom the Serpent Lord distrusted, for they had done nothing but scorn and kill them.

The first Serpent Lord had developed a way for his bloodline to continue, he was a master at what he did. But he died alone, half feared and idolized as his power had tempted many. It was his family's power that gave serpents the ability to speak. He also was the first to ever earn the name "Dark Lord". Back then it was not a sign of evil, it was a sign of power, or respect bestowed upon him by magic users.

The second Serpent Lord had been powerful. He had devoted his time to furthering the education of other magical children, his own among them, and gaining alliances with various magical creatures. The light in the sky had heralded his coming. Unfortunately, despite living his life to benefit others, there were those that feared his power, and scorned it. He was defeated in battle by another magic user, who promoted Light Magic, completely ignoring Dark Magic as he was unable to use it. The Light Magic user had accidently severed the mind link between Master and Familiar, sending the Serpent Lord into shock before killing him quickly.

The Serpent Lord had been a Master of Life, and upon his defeat, became a Master of Death. His soul, like the soul of the first Serpent Lord, remained trapped on Earth but invisible to the eyes of magic users. They travelled around, watching over those they saw were fit to be protected, both searching for the next Serpent Lord.

But he was never found.

Many became known as Dark Lords in the centuries that followed, but that was because over time the knowledge of Dark Magic had become lost, and people feared what they didn't understand. Anyone who chose to study such a forgotten art was shunned, hated and feared as they had stumbled across one of the biggest cover ups in all of magical history.

The wizard to first dismiss such a magic, and later influence his followers, was Merlin.

Merlin became the herald of the Light, and it was his defeat of Dark Lord Theodore Slytherin that lifted him onto his pedestal. History has always been written by the winner, and because "Light Magic" won that day, "Dark Magic" was considered forbidden and dangerous, never to be used again.

But the creatures of the night and the magical creatures around the country…they remembered.

They remembered what the Serpent Lords had done for them, they remembered what it felt like when they departed from their mortal bodies, and they remembered how the sky shimmered with raw magic before the birth of the second Serpent Lord. And it was this memory that had Dark and Light creatures gathering together in excitement, discussing the possibility of a third Lord.

The year was 1959.

* * *

Fawkes the Phoenix stared up at the magically charged sky silently. He was among the few magical creatures in existence that could actually see the lights, but there were many more who could feel what was happening. The sheer amount of magical power in the air made it difficult for them not to. There may have been a few wizards who noticed as well, shivering in their sleep as history re-wrote itself.

Few knew Fawkes' real age, most just assuming he was only a few hundred years old, young by phoenix standards. No one knew where phoenixes came from, or how they were born. No one knew that because phoenixes kept their existence a secret, only appearing every few hundred years to bond with a wizard and keep their magic thriving. Phoenixes were created when magic was created. The raw magic shaped them into an avian form and gifted them with true immortality. No phoenix could be killed; they would simply burst into flames and be reborn from their own ashes.

There were six phoenixes in existence, yet only Fawkes interacted with wizards willingly. Each phoenix represented an element: fire, water, earth, air, darkness, and light. Each had an avian form, but over time they had learnt how to shift into another form, usually avian but not always, to avoid detection. Witches and wizards passed by different phoenixes every day without noticing them, the Phoenix of Darkness had taken the form of a stone statue in the courtyard of a castle, one that had been named Hogwarts near the end of the tenth century. Other phoenixes took the form of an owl; the Phoenix of Water took the form of a duck and travelled across the world undetected; the Phoenix of Earth was the only phoenix to take the secondary form of a mammal...a squirrel. This form allowed him to be close to his element yet still become airborn as he jumped from tree to tree. There were a few though who refused to mingle with humans unless absolutely necessary and hid away in various rainforests, deserts and other unoccupied places.

Needless to say, phoenixes were amongst the most ancient and powerful magical creatures on the planet. That is why they were able to see the raw soul magic at work.

Fawkes remembered the last time the sky had been ripped apart, back before Hogwarts had been established, just over one thousand years ago. He had been present for the birth of young Theodore Slytherin, hidden of course, but he had been there. He had seen the death-like emerald green eyes of the baby and knew that he would be powerful. He had then watched over young Theodore from a distance and noticed how Theodore was far more respectful to magical creatures than he was to his own kind. The prejudice that had existed back then wasn't as bad as it was now, but it was still noticeable.

Theodore Slytherin had united the magical creatures and gathered his followers in an effort to promote equality between wizards and magical creatures. He had been stopped by a relatively young sorcerer by the name of Merlin who held great prejudice against vampires and snakes. Merlin's mother had been killed when a snake attacked her, its venom taking her life slowly and painfully. His prejudice for vampires came from the fact that the woman he loved had been seduced by one and had left him. She had later been turned into a vampire and Merlin had sworn revenge.

From that day on, when Merlin had carelessly slaughtered Theodore's snake Familiar and triumphed over the Serpent Lord, Dark Magic had been shunned, as well as anyone who practiced it. Merlin had threatened Theodore's widowed wife and children about practicing the Dark Arts, but had left them alive. The Slytherin line continued, passing on Alexander Foul's legacy, but no one born from that line was considered worthy enough to be known as the Serpent Lord.

Fawkes had kept a close eye on the Slytherin line in silence. He was present when a descendent of Theodore Slytherin decided to open a school and a haven for those who had the Gift of Magic. Times had been getting worse and many young children needed somewhere to hide when their families turned against them in hatred. For the next thousand years Fawkes had rarely left Hogwarts. He would disappear for a century and then return, usually bonding himself to the current headmaster or mistress of the school.

The Slytherin line faded away until there was no direct link to Theodore Slytherin left. Many pureblood families had a hint of Slytherin blood in them, but not enough to mean much. The strongest bloodline was held by the Gaunts, but their blood had become weak with inbreeding and held little power. They had inherited the parseltongue Gift, but otherwise they were mere squibs. That line was almost destroyed completely; the only survivor was a half-blood boy with considerable power by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was the closest candidate to be a Serpent Lord, and may have been if it hadn't been for his disregard of everyone, magical creature and human alike.

No, Fawkes knew roughly where the soul would be going, for there was only one other family with a distant link to the Slytherin line in existence. The link was so distant that no one would be able to pick up on it and the blood had become too weak to carry any Gifts across it.

He would stay silent for now, but he knew that the time was coming. The time of the Third Serpent Lord was upon them, and he would stand by this one instead of hiding in the shadows. A new era was coming, alliances would be formed, and the Serpent Lord would lead them to victory. It was time.

* * *

Orion Black paced outside his bedroom. He was alone so no one could see how undignified he was behaving. His wife and her midwife were inside his room, and his wife was finally giving birth to their child. He had been overjoyed when he had been told that his wife was carrying his heir. They had been trying for years to produce an heir, especially since they carried on the main line, and the Black Family Fortune would then be given to a different branch of the family.

As purebloods, Walburga and Orion Black had invested in every protection spell known to man, and not all of them were considered Light spells. They had only used one spell directly on the child and that was to determine the gender, male, and that had been early on in the pregnancy. All other spells were to prevent miscarriage, to ensure a healthy child, and to protect against any negative spells Walburga was accidently or purposefully hit with. Anyone who cast a spell intending to harm her or the child would not live to see another sunrise.

Another scream echoed from the bedroom causing Orion to pause and stare at the door with such intensity that it looked like he was staring through the wood and protective enchantments to his wife beyond. The rest of the family was waiting downstairs in the dinning room with refreshments and waiting for any news about the birth of the Black Heir. Cygnus and Druella Black were waiting with their three daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Cygnus had been disappointed that his wife hadn't given his a son but there was no denying that he doted upon his daughters. He and his wife were still trying for a son but so far they hadn't had much luck. Alphard Black had no wife, but spoiled his nieces when he was around. However, there was no denying that he desperately wanted a son to spoil of his own, which is why he was looking forward to the birth of his sister's son to spoil. Cygnus and Alphard were Walburga's siblings.

Orion only had one sister, Lucretia, who had married Ignatius Prewett. They had no children of their own but that didn't stop Orion from loving his sister. The entire Black family had been thrilled when he had informed them that his wife was carrying a male child.

Pollux and Irma Black, Walburga's parents, and Arcturus and Melina Black, Orion's parents had come up with many names for the child, and Orion was amazed at the number of names they had come up with. He had taken a few ideas from the lists they had made up, but wouldn't commit to one until he had seen his son for the first time.

The others in the family hadn't been able to make it, but he was sure that over the next few days his house would be bombarded by well wishing relatives longing to see who would inherit the Black Family Fortune.

Another scream came from the room and Orion placed his hands on the wall in an effort not to barge in. He had been pacing for an hour and a half already and he was tired of it. He wanted to see his son. It was then that his ears managed to pick up a different sound coming from the room, the sound of a screaming baby. His heart rate increased and he smiled ecstatically. He was ready to enter the room when his wife screamed again. Concerned now, because he had already heard the sound of a baby, he entered the room quickly in time to see the midwife pull another child from his wife.

Walburga sagged on her pillows and held her arms out to the midwife who delicately placed a wrapped bundle into each arm. The midwife noticed Orion standing at the door and curtsied to him.

"My Lord," she whispered.

"Dismissed," Orion told her. "Clean yourself up and wait for me in my office. I shall go over details with you after I have met my son."

"Sons my Lord," the midwife corrected with another curtsy, but nevertheless she left the room and allowed Orion to finally approach the woman he had come to cherish.

"Lord Black, may I present your Heirs?" Walburga whispered gesturing to the bundles in her arms. "Twins, something I never expected."

Orion delicately lifted one bundle into his own arms and stared down at the baby. Blue eyes stared up at him from a chubby face and tufts of black hair were plastered to his head. The baby kicked slightly and moved his chubby arms from inside the blanket. The baby was red all over, but Orion knew from past experience with his brother-in-law that all babies looked like that when they were born.

"He is the older one," Walburga said, pulling him from the staring contest. "By forty seconds I believe the midwife said before she left. What will you call him?"

"Sirius," Orion murmured. "After my grandfather. Sirius Orion Black."

"It is a good name husband," Walburga said in agreement. "Do you want to name your other son, or shall I?"

Orion easily swapped the two children, letting his wife hold Sirius while he picked up the as-yet unnamed Black child. This child kept his eyes closed but otherwise he was identical to Sirius. He was all set to name the child Phineas after a long dead relative, but then the child opened his eyes.

His breath caught as he stared into the emerald eyes of his youngest son. Despite only being a child and one not even ten minutes old, he could tell that his boy would be powerful once he was trained up a little. Orion didn't know how long he stared at his son before Walburga brought him to his senses.

"Did you want me to name him?" she asked in amusement. "I have a few names in mind."

"Salazar," Orion murmured. Walburga gasped. That was one name they had never considered as it was the name of the Founder most feared and hated in the magical community. It was a name of power, and that is why Orion chose it.

"Salazar Pollux Black."

**

* * *

**

Another chapter. To those who are reading this and waiting for an update from my other stories: They are coming! My muses are fighting for control in my find and currently this one is winning. I will try and update Immortal Hero after this, but no promises. I'm a little stuck on how and what to do at Mount Doom as I don't want it to be completely identical to my original story or the movie. Your patience will be rewarded and I will try to answer any questions you send me.

**Thanks for reading and until next time!**


	4. The Early Years

**It's an update! This chapter was giving me a bit of trouble as my muse had decided to take a holiday without giving me any warning. But he came back and this chapter was written. Big thanks to solidShadow for giving me a push in the right direction as well as to everyone who reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

Salazar Pollux Black

Chapter 4: The Early Years

**1963 AD**

Salazar Black rolled over onto his stomach and stared at his older brother by forty seconds. Sirius was walking around their playpen trying to find a way out to prank their cousin Narcissa who was incredibly vain. Their younger brother Regulus was just over two years old, while the twins were approaching their forth birthday. Salazar was well aware that they were the only male children born into the Black family this generation, and as such they were expected to act a certain way. He also knew that Sirius would be the one to inherit the title of Lord Black when their father passed on and he became of age, and Salazar dreaded that day very much.

"What doing Ree?" Salazar asked his twin as he glanced over at where Regulus was playing around with a stuffed dragon toy.

"Need out Zar," Sirius replied and held onto the bars with a pout. "No fun here."

Salazar chuckled and rolled back over so that he couldn't see what his twin was doing. The two of them were identical; the only way to tell them apart was by looking at their foreheads or making them over emotional. This was because Salazar had a strange scar-like mark on his forehead in the shape of lightning bolt but if you look more closely you would see that the edges weren't ridgid as it would be excepted but rather smooth and when it was seen from close distance it was more like a snake then a bolt. It was hidden under his hair and rarely seen. Salazar had no idea where he had gotten it only that it had been there since a few days after his birth. Uncle Ignatius had gotten into a lot of trouble as he had been babysitting at the time. He had never been allowed in the same room as any of the Black children on his own after that. Salazar still loved him though and thought he was really funny.

The overemotional aspect of their differences was that Salazar's eyes would change colour when he was angry, sad, or overly happy. Generally though his eyes remained blue, the same as Sirius', and not the killing curse green that they sometimes became. Bellatrix had been the first victim of his glare shortly after his second birthday when she thought it would be funny to take one of his presents out of his hands. Salazar had glared at her and his eyes shifted to the colour they were at birth, frightening the poor girl enough that she hadn't ever tried to anger her cousin again.

Aside from that instance, Salazar loved Bellatrix more than his other cousins. Sirius preferred Andromeda's company though and was often convincing the girl to give him sweets. Salazar missed Bellatrix since she had gone off to Hogwarts. She had turned 12 on the 31st of June and was in her Second Year. Already she had been gone just over a month and from the letters she sent to the Black Family she was doing them proud. "A perfect Slytherin," Salazar's mother would state proudly. Bellatrix had promised that she would return for Christmas to see him and stated that she'd bring back something special just for him. The previous year she had returned home and immediately told anyone she could that Albus Dumbledore was an insane man who was not fit to run a school. The present he had gotten then was a snake pendant with emerald eyes and a silver body. Bellatrix had given it to him as it was a Slytherin mascot.

It was the one thing that everyone expected of the Black Family. For generations they had always been in Slytherin, or the next respectable House, Ravenclaw. There hadn't been any Black in history who had not been either of the two "respectable" Houses. Sirius was the only one not really interested in which House he would be sorted into.

"Help Zar," Sirius suddenly pleaded grabbing his brother's arm. "Open lock! Not hurt no one."

"No," Salazar muttered. "You get in trouble."

"Not if not get catched," Sirius stated triumphantly.

"Mum and Dad not be happy," Salazar tried again. "We be put away again."

There was a time where Salazar had participated in the pranks with a sense of enjoyment. He had even managed to get Kretcher into the plan as the house elf wasn't very friendly to their prank victim. Ignatius Prewett had lost a lot of his reputation within the Black Family after Salazar had received his scar and as a result wasn't highly respected by the Black house elves. Kretcher had managed to slip the man a potion in his nightly drink that made him hallucinate.

Sirius and Salazar had been hidden in the shadows when the man had suddenly sprung up in alarm, swinging around the quill he had had in his hand at the time. The best part of the potion was that, while not harmful, it sent the victim visions of what frightened them the most in a location of their favourite place. It lasted for about five minutes, but five minutes was just long enough for the twins to watch their Uncle run around waving a quill in the air, tripping over stools, tables and chairs, while screaming about the Cornish pixies that were chasing him. The twins hadn't been suspected because of their age and the fact that it was a fairly complex potion.

However, the last time Sirius had convinced him to prank someone they had been caught in the act. It was Sirius' idea. They had been trying to decorate Bellatrix's room with white handprints over her dark walls. They were only a quarter of the way done before their father had stormed into the room and spotted the damage. For the rest of the day were kept in separate rooms, each on the opposite side of the house. It had been like torture to the two brothers who hadn't been out of each other's sight since birth for longer than ten minutes. Salazar had been in tears by the time he was let out and did everything he could to not be put in that situation again. Sirius, however, didn't seem to have been affected by the punishment, at least, not enough to not try to do it again.

"Not put us away again," Sirius told his brother firmly. "We stay same."

"Not doing it Ree," Salazar stated. He loved his brother but despite being identical Sirius was easily the more reckless one.

"But we bored Zar!" Sirius continued as he cuddled close to his brother, still holding Salazar's arm firmly. "Dad not put you away. Not get catched!"

Regulus chose that moment to start crying and threw his toy away. Salazar moved to get the toy while Sirius pouted. There was no secret in the Black Family that Salazar was the favoured child, despite being the second born. Even at a young age he acted more like a pureblood than Sirius, and according to his mother it had taken Orion Black a good five minutes to name him, and then it was a name of power. A name that had not yet been a part of the Black Family. The only person in the family who favoured Sirius over his brother was their cousin Andromeda, which was probably why he liked her the most. Not even Regulus liked Sirius more as it was always Salazar trying to help him. Then again, Sirius had tried to prank most members of the family and that may contribute to his lack of favor, that and he never seemed repentant like Salazar did after that one time he was caught. To Sirius, the only family members who cared about his were Salazar and Andromeda.

"Why is he crying now?" eight-year-old Narcissa asked as she walked into the room. Her nose was turned up as if she had spotted something beneath her or smelt something foul, though that expression softened slightly when she looked at Salazar.

"Reggie hungry," Salazar explained as he handed back the dragon toy. "Mum and Dad come soon?"

"I'll go and find Aunty Walburga and ask," Narcissa promised. "I'll also go and see if Kretcher can get Regulus some food or something."

Her expression went back to being haughty and she left the room. Salazar lifted an eyebrow at Sirius who looked sullen. Despite being only a child at times he acted like an adult, it was one of the many things that endeared him to others. Unfortunately, Sirius never seemed to want to act like a proper pureblood child, preferring to cause trouble. Salazar assumed that it had something to do with the time they had been separated. While Walburga Black had released him with a hug, Orion Black had released Sirius and yelled at him. It had been a year ago but Sirius proved every day that he didn't like his family.

"Be more fun to get out with no Mum and Dad," Sirius muttered.

"You still get out," Salazar told his older twin as he focused on little Reggie. "Sides, now no get in trouble for being freed."

"You no fun Zar," Sirius stated. Salazar ignored him as Sirius often insulted others when he was upset or uncomfortable. While some of the things he said made him sad he knew that Sirius did care about him in his own twisted way. Sirius always came to him first, even if he knew the answer to his request, and he only went to Andromeda after being denied. That made Salazar sad as in his eyes his brother didn't seem care about them being separated.

A short time later Kretcher appeared with a _pop_ next to the playpen with a bottle of milk for Regulus. Salazar smiled at the house elf and helped by sitting Regulus up so that he wouldn't drown when he started to drink. Sirius sat in his corner sulking. He loved his twin brother, really he did...he just didn't like he seemed to get all the good attention, leaving him with the bad attention.

There was no doubt that for the past three years Sirius had been spoilt. As the first born, he was expected to take over the running of the Black Family at his father's death, and as a result he was allowed to get away with anything almost. It was only in the last six months that the attention bestowed upon him started to become unwanted. He just wanted to have fun and make his cousins angry. He thought Narcissa looked funny when her face went bright red in fury, or how Bellatrix would scream in horror at the mess her room was. No one was allowed to hurt him as the Black Heir, but that didn't stop them from disliking him. Everyone had turned their attention to Salazar, the twin and younger brother.

Sirius scowled as he looked over as Salazar made funny faces at Regulus while he was drinking. Kretcher would stare at Sal in awe, but when his attention turned to Sirius, he glared. Sirius hated how his brother took the attention away from him. Salazar had stopped playing with him after they were caught putting white handprints all over the dark blue walls of Bellatrix's room. The punishment hadn't been that bad, the locking up part at least. It was afterwards, when Orion had released him from his prison that Sirius started to understand his place in the family.

_Flashback_

_Three-year-old Sirius Black lay on his back, completely bored. He knew that Salazar was upset, and he had to admit that he was getting a little uncomfortable being separated from his brother for so long. He had no idea how long he had been in the room only that he had been given food once by the deranged house elf who had never hidden his dislike of him. That had been ages ago and he was hungry again and he needed to use the potty._

_Sirius jumped when the door opened and light rushed in. With a smile on his face Sirius stood up and held up his arms for his father to lift him up. Orion Black had always given him what he wanted and he assumed that today would be no exception. But when Orion didn't move towards him Sirius lowered his arms in confusion._

"_Da? Up!" Sirius ordered. Orion walked further into the room but before Sirius could smile, the man had spun him around and hit him on his backside, hard. Sirius started to cry and struggle, but Orion kept him still and hit him again._

"_You are the Heir to a noble pureblood family," Orion explained angrily as he turned Sirius around so that he could stare at him. "You are my oldest son, but by no means are you my favourite. You will cease these pranks or you will be treated like a Mudblood. I can't disown you but I can make you wish you were."_

_Sirius had no idea what his father was telling him. He was only three years old, all he understood was that his father didn't like him anymore. Orion let go of his son and left the room. The door remained open but still Sirius didn't move. It wasn't until he saw his mother and twin in the entrance that he darted forward. Walburga lifted him into her arms alongside Salazar and carried them to their rooms where they were given a bland dinner and sent to bed._

_As he curled up next to his brother that night he studied his brother's face. They were completely identical, except for a small scar that was barely noticeable on Sal's forehead. Sirius assumed that if his father didn't like him, then he wouldn't like Sal either. He promised that he would always protect Sal from their family, promised that no matter what they would always be together…_

_End flashback_

Sirius had kept his promise, even when it became obvious that just because they looked the same, didn't mean that Salazar wasn't liked. On the contrary, Salazar was loved by everyone, he was the child showed off at family dinners and parties. Sirius knew that Salazar hated the attention, but not why he hated it. Sirius had no idea why anyone would hate to be showered in love and attention the way Sal was, but he knew that his brother was different.

"Ree, come play," Salazar said suddenly, pulling him from his musings. Sirius looked over at his brother and smiled. No matter how much attention and love the rest of the family gave him, Salazar would always think of Sirius first, come to him first. Salazar would always give to others while taking little for himself, and he knew that Sirius often felt lonely and left out, and he would always try to make Sirius smile.

That's why Sirius couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed or angry at his brother for long.

* * *

As Halloween came around, numerous parties were arranged to be held at Black Manor, each with a different agenda. The first being the most obvious, Samhain, the ending of the "Light" half of the year and the beginning of the "Dark" half. The celebration was mostly hosted by Dark Wizards, while the Light Wizards celebrated Bealtaine on the last day of April and first day on May. The Black's celebrated both but most of their effort went into the Samhain celebrations.

The second celebration happening on the same day would be the forth birthday of Sirius and Salazar Black.

Several notable purebloods would be attending both celebrations, with the children attending to spend time with the birthday boys. The Malfoys, the Lestranges, the Zabinis and the Notts were amongst the families attending, each with children near the twin's age. Abraxas Malfoy had one son, Lucius Malfoy who was nine years old and would be attending Hogwarts in a few years. Romulus Lestrange had two sons, Rodolphus who was thirteen and currently a Third Year Slytherin student and wouldn't be attending, and Rabastan who was recently ten years old. He'd be going to Hogwarts the same year Lucius Malfoy would. Matthias Zabini had one son who was actually the closet to the twins' age at seven years. Theodore Nott would be arriving late with his Heir Theodore the Seventh. The Nott family always named the Heir Theodore, while any girl was named after the mother.

There were other families who would be attending but they were the notable ones.

Sirius and Salazar spent the day watching from the shadows as the decorations for the parties went up. Regulus was being watched by Kretcher and Narcissa and Andromeda were helping out with their parents. Both parties would be happening, but one after the other. The twins would have their party early in the afternoon. It would end after the first meal and then the Samhain celebrations would start. The end of the party and the beginning of the celebrations would be with a small ball where guests could mingle and dance together before the main meal later in the evening.

Salazar turned away from the organisations, pulling Sirius along after him. They wouldn't have much time before someone came to look for them to get into their outfits, so Salazar was determined to avoid that for as long as possible. He had no idea why he hated the attention, but for some reason every time someone praised him or showered him affection, there would be dark whispers in the back of him mind, words he couldn't understand but words that made him feel worthless. Yet, another part of his mind would preen under the attention. It made him very confused most of the time.

He also noticed that it was only him who was praised while Sirius was ignored.

"What we doing Sal?" Sirius asked as his brother dragged him along the corridor. Salazar ignored him until they got to the back door and pulled him to their spot in the backyard. It was behind one of the large trees with a good view of the house but they couldn't be seen by anyone inside.

"We can hide outside for as long as possible without anyone finding us," Salazar explained as he sat down. "I don't want to dress up."

"They like you anyway," Sirius said with a sulk. "Why you care?"

"You not there with me," Salazar explained easily. "Want you there with me when I in front of them all."

Sirius was silent while he watched his younger brother. While he knew that his brother cared about him, he hadn't thought that it would be to that extent. He tried to think of something to say to convey how much he appreciated the sentiment but couldn't think of anything. Instead he moved the topic onto something that he could talk about easily.

"You know who is coming?" he asked.

"Lots of people," came the distracted reply. "They will mostly hang out with Andy and Cissi and pay attention to us when we're eating."

"Do you think Lucius and Rab will be bringing their wands with them?" Sirius asked. While it was common for the Black twins to see magic as they came from a pureblood family, the adults never really went around showing off their skills. All Salazar and Sirius saw of magic was what Kretcher showed them, or what Bellatrix demonstrated for them in the holidays. Lucius and Rabastan had received training wands when they turned seven and would often show off what spells they had learnt to the pureblood children who had yet to get their own. Narcissa had her training wand, but while she would let the twins watch while she practiced her spells, she never gloated about what she could do.

"Yes," Salazar murmured. "They think they are the new Merlin and that they were born to have magic. They not leave wands at home."

"You think we can have a go?" Sirius asked excitedly, his eyes shinning brightly at the thought of using magic.

"Not from Lucius and Rab," Salazar said, finally turning his attention to his brother. "But maybe Andy and Cissi will let us."

There was a soft _pop_ from behind them and Salazar turned to face Kretcher, his shoulders hunched a little and a guilty smile on his face. Sirius scowled but when the house elf started to lead them inside he followed without much complaint

* * *

Salazar smiled from his perch on Narcissa's hip. Sirius was being held by Andromeda on the other side of the room but he knew that Sirius loved Andy so he didn't worry about him much. Narcissa was talking to him about what she had learnt that day with a sincere smile on her face, on she reserved for only Salazar. She was leading him over to the group of pureblood children, a place where Andromeda tended to avoid because of the fact that her parents were considering betrothing her to one of the pureblood boys who were well off and acquainted with the Black Family. She had confided in the twins when she had heard the rumor, telling them that she didn't like any of the boys who came around to visit.

"Cissi, which twin do you have there?" Rabastan asked when he spotted the blonde girl. Narcissa smirked at him and lifted Salazar higher on her hip for the others to see.

"This is Salazar," she introduced. "Wish him a wonderful birthday. 'Tis a great honor to be born on the crux of Samhain and he was born at the stroke of midnight. Uncle Orion spent a great deal of time naming him."

The children present cried out well wishes to him and Salazar smiled in reply. Narcissa sat down on an available chair, shifting Salazar so that he was on her lap, and joined in the conversation. Apparently, Lucius and Rabastan were having a small competition on who had learnt the most when it came to spells, and were demonstrating for the group of judges before them. Salazar watched in amazement as spells were cast with varying degrees of power. The colors flickered in and out of existence as each spell was cast and the concentration on the casters face was amusing to the four year old.

Andromeda joined them before too long, and after another round of birthday wishes to the less favoured Black child, the competition continued. Sirius even started to call out suggestions of his own, as well as combinations of spells that he thought would be useful in a prank. Salazar kept quiet with suggestions, but didn't hold back his laughter when one of the spells failed or the object being levitated made humorous movements in the air. The adults had all moved into the Ballroom leaving the children alone, and as such, didn't witness the magic attempts of the children in the corner of the Dining Room.

"Can we have a go?" Sirius asked when Lucius and Rabastan started to argue over who had cast the better levitation charm. The two children stared at the four year old and instantly replied a negative.

"You're too young to be able to channel your magic little Black," Lucius said with a slight tilt of his chin towards the roof. "You wouldn't be able to so much as cause a spark to come from the tip of the wand."

"Besides, these wands belong to us and can't be used by little children," Rabastan added. Andromeda sighed in disappointment and pulled her wand from her sleeve, putting it in Sirius' small hand.

"You can have a try with mine, Siri," she said. "The spell is _Wingardium Leviosa._ Swish and flick."

Sirius did as he was told but he was unable to correctly pronounce the spell, making his attempt humorous and pitiful. Lucius and Rabastan wasted no time in laughing at the attempt, claiming again how young children weren't supposed to have wands at all. Sirius felt his eyes tear up in disappointment as he handed the wand back to his favourite cousin. Salazar glared at the two boys who were still laughing, his eyes flickering once again to an emerald green. Rabastan flinched at the intensity the four year old was able to put into that one glare and stopped laughing instantly. Lucius didn't even bother to look at the younger twin and returned to his spell casting.

Narcissa pulled her own wand from its holder and attempted to give it to the child on her lap. Lucius started to laugh again while the others merely watched with amused interest. No one noticed the adult standing in the doorway watching the proceedings with curiosity.

"Do you want a try as well Sal?" Narcissa asked.

"We just watched a four year old fail and you want to see another one?" Lucius asked with laughter. "This will be amusing."

Salazar glared at the boy as he took the wand. His world seemed to disconnect in the blink of an eye as the wand in his hand moved as if an extension of his arm. His eyes closed momentarily before snapping open to stare at Lucius. The blond boy went pale as he finally saw the young boy's eyes. Salazar's eyes, normally a warm blue, were now a chilling emerald green and glowed with an inner light. Salazar aimed the wand at the boy and flicked the wand deliberately.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said clearly.

Lucius began to lift into the air, his pale face losing what little colour it had left as he realised that he was moving further and further away from the ground. He was too startled to even scream, instead he looked at the children now two metres below him as if they could help him. They were all either staring at him in horror or at Salazar in awe.

Narcissa had her hands covering her mouth as she stared at Lucius, while Andromeda and Sirius were watching Salazar with different expressions. Andromeda was staring at the boy in fear, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open as if to scream. Sirius, on the other hand, was staring at his brother with jealousy, fear and awe. Jealousy because he wasn't able to do the same spell, fear because he didn't know the repercussions of what would happen to them, and awe because even he knew how difficult it was to levitate a living person.

The adult standing in the doorway moved quickly across the room as he saw the blond boy start to fall. He sent a cushioning charm at the ground where he knew the boy would fall and turned his attention to the caster. Salazar let the wand fall from his fingers as the sudden energy drain took its toll on him and he slumped back against his cousin, unconscious to the world. Lucius landed hard on the ground, despite the cushioning charm breaking his fall.

Alphard Black quickly and effectively erased the last few minutes from each child's mind, except for the twins, Andromeda and Narcissa. He told the girls to keep silent as he lifted the unconscious Salazar into his arms and stared at him. Narcissa put her wand away and looked at the other children who were starting to come around after their memories sorted themselves out.

"What happens in the Black Family, stays in the Black Family," Alphard told his nieces. "I'm putting Salazar to bed, that spell would have taken a lot of energy from him. Look after Sirius."

The two girls nodded that they would obey him as he walked out of the room. Alphard had a lot he needed to tell the Family Head, but he would wait until after Samhain. It would be best if no more attention was drawn to the twins until after the celebrations were over.

* * *

Sirius was bored and worried. After Uncle Alphard had come and taken Salazar away, the others hadn't seemed to remember Salazar's first attempt at magic, only his dismal one. He had run off, leaving Andromeda to talk with the pre-Hogwarts children without him. He wasn't happy with his Uncle for taking away his brother, and he had come up with an idea on how to get payback.

Alphard Black had his own room in Black Manor, even though he wasn't there often. Sirius knew, however, that he would be staying after the Samhain celebrations finished. So therefore, it was to his room that Sirius crept to.

In his hands Sirius carried a handful of worms he had collected from the garden. His clothes were a little dirty now from all the digging around he had done, but he didn't care. His intention was to slip the worms under the covers of his Uncle's bed in two separate places…at the foot and under the pillow.

His plan managed to get as far the door to the room before his father passed by him on his way back from the bathroom. Orion Black had taken one look at his grubby clothes, the worms in his hands and his guilty expression before he had violently lifted Sirius by the back of his clothes and threw him into the Master Bedroom.

Sirius scurried around, trying to get away from his father. The expression on Orion's face was almost murderous as he swung the door shut, not noticing as it bounced back open again slightly. He picked up a wicked looking cane by the wardrobe and held it out so that Sirius could see exactly what it was. The cane itself was about a metre long, but it was far from smooth. Little thorns dotted along the cane, much like the thorns from a rose. Sirius gasped in fear and scurried backwards until his back was pressed against the large bed.

"This has gone on long enough," Orion stated as he walked forward slowly. "This pranking business has got to stop. You are my Heir, no matter how much I dislike that thought. If this is the only way to ensure your obedience, then so be it."

The cane was raised into the air, but it didn't stay there for long. It swiftly came down onto Sirius' upraised arms, shredding the fine robes and drawing blood. The cane came down again on his legs, again on his other arm, across his stomach, on his back when he had rolled into a ball to protect himself, and across his bottom. The robes were unsalvageable and blood dripped onto the carpet under him…but still Orion didn't relent. The abuse continued.

But Sirius' screams had drawn the attention of another child, and it was his head the poked around the door in worry and confusion, and it was his gasp that drew the attention of the room's two occupants to the open door. Salazar darted into the room and stood between his twin and his father.

The cane is poised in the air but Orion hesitated to use it on the son he favors. He stares down at the now green eyed twin, and flinched unnoticeably. The eyes that stared up at him had never stared at him with hate before, it had always been love. It was in that moment that he knew he could make a choice. He could toss the cane away without harming his second son and leave the room without looking back, or he could let the cane fall, risk hitting Salazar and forever damage what little good relationship still existed between them.

He chose the former.

The cane fell to the ground silently. Orion stared at Salazar before turning around and leaving. He didn't look back. Salazar, on the other hand, had spun around dropped to his knees besides his brother's bloody and whimpering form. As gently as he could he helped Sirius hobble to the bathroom where he could easily access water to wash away the blood.

Sirius was silent as his brother worked, helping him out of his tattered robes and cleaning away the blood. Salazar left briefly to get some pyjamas to change his brother into, but otherwise he hadn't left the older boy's side. They went to the bedroom together where they climbed up onto the bed and curled around each other.

Sirius started to cry. Loud, heart-wrenching sobs filled the room as the Black Heir gave into his child instincts. Salazar had tears in his eyes too, but he comforted his brother as much as he could. He had loved his father, even when Sirius had explained that the family hated him and loved Salazar. Salazar hadn't wanted to believe him but after what he had just seen and helped to clean up…he couldn't go back to that loving child. His place was with his brother and there was no way that anyone would be able to tear him away again.

* * *

Alphard Black requested a meeting the following morning with all family members, no children to be present.

The request wasn't a strange one, as meetings were called all the time, but usually everyone had some idea of what the meeting would be about. And usually Alphard was calm and collected, not the energetic, impatient type.

"What have you called us hear for now Alphard?" Cygnus asked with a yawn. "I'm sure there are those who agree with me when I say that last night exhausted me."

"That maybe," Alphard agreed. "But something happened last night that I just had to bring to the attention of the Family, something marvelous."

"And what is this something 'marvelous'?" Orion asked coldly. He had slept horribly last night, his dreams filled with the accusing glare his green-eyed son had sent him.

"Oh, you will be so proud Orion," Alphard continued, ignoring the cold tone. "For it's about Salazar."

"What about Salazar?" Druella asked in concern. "Is he alright?"

"What about my son Alphard?" Walburga added sternly.

"Patience my dear," Alphard said as he gently placed his hand over his sister's. "Last night I erased the memories from the non-Black children when I saw-"

"You did what!?" Orion asked in horror. "You erased the memories of our guests?!"

"I did," Alphard said proudly. "And you would have done the exact same thing if you had seen what I did."

"Well tell us already old man!" Lucretia snapped.

"Salazar is going to be so powerful one day," Alphard stated, sending the room into silence. "Last night he performed a perfect levitation charm, except it wasn't an inanimate object that he levitated. Oh no, he levitated Lucius Malfoy with the ease of someone who has been performing that spell for many years. He passed out afterwards and I carried him to his room."

"He performed magic?" Walburga asked, her eyes shinning. "My Salazar can use a wand?"

"There was nothing accidental about it," Alphard confirmed. "He's a master. I can't wait until he's older!"

No one asked about Sirius and if he had done the same thing. Everyone spoke about how they knew that the younger twin would be powerful. Yet in the corner of the room, away from the prying eyes of the Family, Orion Black stood with his back against the wall. His mind replayed the events from the night before and he realised that despite staring at him defiantly, Salazar had been exhausted. Adding this new piece of information to the scene he could see why…but still he wanted proof. He asked for the memory so that he could see for himself, and Alphard gave it to him without question.

He viewed the memory in his private study, and when he pulled out his eyes were shinning with pride. He had never been more proud of his son, but now that Salazar had seen him hitting Sirius he doubted that the boy wanted anything to do with him. The pride in his eyes became deep sadness, and in his mind he blamed his eldest. If Sirius hadn't been such a troublemaker then Salazar wouldn't have stared at him in such anger and animosity.

It was all Sirius Black's fault.

**

* * *

**

Done. How did everyone like it? Feel sorry for Sirius? Leave a review to let me know! I'll be trying to update HP:CO next but any ideas for this story will be greatly appreciated!

**Till next time my readers!**


	5. Family Fractures

**Ta da! An updated chapter. This one took a while because it is in fact a dark chapter. That and work decided to roster me everyday for 6 in the morning starts. One can get tired very quickly and not be bothered to write anything. But it's written now for your enjoyment so make sure you review. Special thanks to **Arnold Nyx Onymous** for such an awesome review as it helped me to get a few ideas straight and lead to my idea of this chapter. So thank you!**

**Warnings:** this chapter is incredibly dark, for me. I have never written something like this before but this chapter will be important for future parts in the story. The relationship part anyway. So, child abuse, rape and death are the warnings for this chapter.

**Summary:** Has anyone ever wondered how the Slytherins first became parseltongues? How did the knowledge on how to create a Horcrux first come to be? What if that knowledge wasn't lost? Harry Potter died that day in the Ministry of Magic, but what if he could get a second chance? What if the knowledge of a spell only used once could give him another chance, one that wasn't doomed to failure? A destiny predicted before the founding of Hogwarts is about to come to play, and the rise of the Third Serpent Lord has only just begun...

**

* * *

**

**Salazar Pollux Black**

**Chapter 5: Family Fractures**

***~*~***

**1966 AD**

Seven year old Salazar Black grinned as he was finally handed his training wand. It was several days after his seventh birthday, and both he and Sirius had been excitedly waiting to begin their own magical training. It had been all Sirius could talk about since Andromeda had gone to Hogwarts. She had promised that over the Christmas holidays she would tutor him in magic so that he could use the wand all he liked, as long as he promised not to prank anyone.

Andromeda was the first Black not to have been Sorted into Slytherin, she had instead been Sorted into Ravenclaw. It was a disappointment in the family, but overly so. Andromeda had proved that she was intelligent, coming first in her House year after the First and Second Year Exams. As her father had stated, "at least she wasn't a Gryffindor".

"Now Sal," Orion Black explained as he watched his second son marvel the wand. "I know I don't have to tell _you_ this, but this is not a toy. You are to only use it in your lessons."

"I know Dad," Salazar told the man with an eye roll. "It's Sirius you should be telling this to."

"I know," Orion stated with a frown. While he had repaired his relationship with Salazar over the past three years, he had done nothing to fix his relationship with Sirius. His Heir was still ignored by the majority of the family, and he still pulled pranks on everyone. It seemed that the only two who managed to escape being pranked were Salazar and Andromeda.

"Dad, don't be too hard on him," Salazar pleaded once he spotted his father's expression. "You know he only does it so that you notice him."

"Well he's going about it the wrong way," Orion growled as he stared at the roof.

"He tried impressing you with knowledge and behaving proper, but you didn't notice his efforts," Salazar explained. "You only noticed me."

Orion sighed and smiled at the child in front of him. He ruffled his hair and started to walk out of the living room where they were situated. They were the only two present as it was still early morning. Orion had been waiting in the living room for the first of his twin children to come down, knowing that one was always up before the other.

"Whereabouts is your brother?" he asked, pausing in the doorway. "He needs his wand too."

"Just stirring now," Salazar replied as he looked up at the roof. He and Sirius still shared a bedroom on the floor above, on the opposite end of the hallway to their parents and two doors down from Regulus. The other bedrooms were for their cousins, aunts and uncles when they were over.

Orion nodded and left the room. Salazar watched him disappear from sight before he dropped onto the nearest chair and stared at his new wand. It was plain, a dark wood without a real core. Salazar had no idea what the core actually was, only that it was able to assist children in tapping into their core to access their magic. He would be getting a real wand on his eleventh birthday so that he could attend Hogwarts and he would return his training wand to the Black Vault where the other training wands waited.

The whole purpose of a training wand, before getting a proper one, was for children to learn how to take care of a wand properly. All the different wand-care techniques, the first gift of responsibility and the beginning of learning how to access magic were all a part of the "training program" that the majority of pureblood children undertook from their seventh birthday. Salazar had read up as much as he could on wand-care on the months leading up to his and Sirius' birthday, learning all that he could so that he would be ready to take up the responsibility of owning a wand. The family was confident that he would be able to handle the responsibility, Sirius on the other hand…

Ever since their fourth birthday Sirius had become even more of a hot-headed prankster, appearing to hate everyone except for Andromeda and Salazar. He had briefly tried to make the family proud of him, but in Sirius' eyes, all they ever saw was Salazar. If he behaved, it was because he wanted to be more like Salazar and that Salazar was a positive influence, but if he ever misbehaved it was to make Salazar look bad. Salazar, Salazar, Salazar…that was all Sirius ever heard. So he stopped trying.

Salazar looked to the roof again, sensing that his brother had finally received his wand. He tried not to think about how Orion had handed over the wand, or the talk he had more than likely had with the Black Heir, and instead waited for his twin to rocket down the stairs as if a stampede of furious Hippogriffs was on his tail…for which he didn't have to wait long.

"Sal!"

Sirius practically flew into the living room with a blinding smile on his face. Salazar was actually surprised that Sirius would show that much expression out of the privacy of their room, he usually looked sullen or disinterested whenever around another family member. Sirius' eyes landed on Salazar's new wand and his shoulders dropped slightly while his smile dimmed. Salazar eyed Sirius' wand as well and knew why the older boy looked upset.

Sirius' wand was white, dirty and bent. It was obviously an old wand, probably having been in the Vault for many years without a holder. It didn't look in the slightest like it had been well cared for, or even cared for at all. Any magic performed from it would probably have…interesting results for the wielder.

Salazar hid his disgust at the state of the wand, knowing that Sirius was staring at his own training wand with jealousy and sadness. Instead, he stood up from his seat and dragged Sirius back upstairs where they could start working on their wands, or at least, start making Sirius' more presentable for a Black Heir to hold.

While Sirius went to sit on his unmade bed, Salazar called for Kretcher and asked if it was possible to get some wand-care products so that he could work on the presentation of his wand. As usual, Kretcher obeyed without a thought and soon Salazar had a box of wand-care products in his arms and congratulations from the temperamental house elf for obtaining his training wand.

"Alright," Salazar pronounced as he sat across from Sirius on the older boy's bed. "We're going to clean this wand so that it will work as best as it possibly can for you."

"Does it make a difference?" Sirius asked as his brother pulled out the numerous products needed.

"Of course it does," Salazar replied without pause. "The appearance of one's wand reflects the skill of the holder. If one takes care of their wand then their wand will take care of them. Despite what many think, when a wizard receives their first wand, the wand's core locks onto the wizard's core, creating an unbreakable link. The wand will react to the wizard's emotions and feed off their intentions. That's why those who see a wand only as tool, and not an extension of themselves, have weaker spells. The wand didn't want to work for someone who didn't appreciate it."

"So by keeping our wands clean and presentable our spells will be stronger?" Sirius asked.

"In a way," came the reply. "Imagine that you're a wand in this family and you're often switched between me and Dad. Now, Dad doesn't appreciate you and does his best to ignore you most of the time, this could reflect a wizard not skilled in the art of wand-care. Now as for me, I care for you and we do everything together. I could represent someone who does understand that art of wand-care. Compare the two, which "user" would you more likely perform the powerful spells for, and which would you perform the weaker spells for?"

"So it's all about treating the wand with respect?" Sirius asked. "You don't respect your wand and it won't respect you?"

"Exactly!" Salazar stated with a smile. "Now let's build the respect between your wand and you."

Sirius smiled again and looked at his miserable wand. He would show his family that he deserved to be a Black, besides, his training wand could be better suited to him than Salazar's. After all, wasn't he supposed to be the "white sheep" in the Black family?

* * *

Salazar couldn't believe that he had agreed to follow Sirius on another one of his "adventures".

They had had their training wands for a week and already Sirius had the power going to his head. He thought himself invincible. The boy had been ecstatic when his wand had worked for him far better than first anticipated. Orion Black had looked like he had bitten into a sour lemon as he congratulated his oldest son. Sirius had spent half an hour every night looking after the old wand and Salazar had smiled when he noticed the wand responding to all the care it had been given. While the wand was still white and had a slight bend near the hilt, the wood gleamed under all the attention it was given and Salazar imagined that every time Sirius took care of his wand there was a contented hum of magic in the air. He also attended to his own wand, making sure it was clean and up to the standard his father expected him to have it at.

As a reward for their, so far, stunning progress in magical education, Orion had given the twins a free day to do whatever they wished to. Unfortunately for Salazar, that meant that Sirius had been able to pick their "adventure". The only guidelines that Salazar had set were that it couldn't be a prank and it couldn't be dangerous.

Of course, neither twin really knew how much danger they would end up being in.

Sirius had picked an adventure into Muggle London as neither twin had ever set foot in the muggle world before, despite their Manor being in a muggle neighborhood. It was the perfect disguise as who would think that a family as old and noble as the Black's would be living in a perfectly muggle neighborhood, a destitute one at that?

"Come on Sal!" Sirius said with a smile. "This is so exciting! Don't dawdle!"

Salazar simply smiled and made sure that his wand was in his pocket. The two boys had forsaken their robes, wearing only the casual pants and shirt often worn by purebloods underneath their wizarding attire. It was the closest thing that either boy had to muggle clothing, and at the least, muggles would only assume that they were fairly wealthy to have such fine quality clothing.

Being close to winter, the days were cold and the wind was harsh against their uncovered faces. Salazar was wearing his black dragonhide pants as well as a matching dragonhide jacket over a white button up silk shirt. He wore simple dress shoes that didn't draw attention and warm gloves to protect his hands from the chill. Around his neck was a green and silver scarf, a gift from Bellatrix and the brightest article of clothing he was wearing.

Sirius was wearing much the same, but where Salazar had worn black, Sirius had worn dark blue pants and a dark brown jacket. His shirt was black cotton, far more casual than Salazar's silk shirt, and he was wearing a red scarf and gloves. It was the one spell that Sirius enjoyed to use over and over again, changing everything he could into either red or gold…Gryffindor colours.

"Hey Sal, where do you want to go first?" Sirius asked as they walked down Grimmauld Street together. "Do you think there's a park down here somewhere? I heard Andy talk about parks and that that was where families went to have fun. There should be one near us right? I wonder if anyone will be there."

"Let's just walk around the block so that we don't get lost," Salazar suggested. "If we see a park we can stop there for a bit. But we didn't bring any food so we can't stay out too long. Kretcher will hunt us down if we miss out on lunch."

"Don't be such a kill-joy," Sirius ordered with a stern look and a smile. "We'll worry about that later. For now, we're going to have fun! F-U-N! FUN!"

Salazar shook his head with a smile but nonetheless he followed Sirius as the older boy lead them away from the safety of Black Manor and further into the muggle world. As it was early morning, there were quite a few people out jogging, usually in groups of two or three. There were no children to be seen, something that Salazar didn't fail to notice. Sirius didn't seem to be paying attention to the curious, intrigued and fearful glances sent their way from a variety of different people. Salazar did though, and while he was also curious about their glances, also noted that not one of them stopped to either divert their current path or interrogate them.

He suddenly had a very bad feeling about their adventure.

He sped up so that he was walking close to his brother, his eyes darting from side to side as if looking for danger. Sirius looked at him curiously, noting how apprehensive he was, before starting to prattle on about the different things in the muggle world that attracted his attention, which was almost everything. He pointed out the various different objects such as cars, clothing and muggle technology with such childish excitement that Salazar couldn't help but smile as well.

Then it happened.

Sirius spotted a small park across the road and sped off to it. There were several families already there and children were playing on the equipment under the watchful eye of their parents. It was the only group of children either twin had seen all morning.

Yet, when Sirius ran off, he forgot about his brother.

Salazar had been looking the other way when Sirius ran across the road and as such when he turned back he was trapped by the once again moving traffic. He gasped as Sirius was nearly hit by a passing car but was unable to cross himself without being hit himself. Sirius didn't even seem to notice that he was now alone, so intent on getting to the park that he was.

Salazar shivered slightly as a cool breeze brushed past him. People walked around him, ignoring him or staring at him wide-eyed. The cars slowed down but still Salazar couldn't bring himself to cross the road. It was the first time he had ever seen a car, and he had seen how fast they were capable of travelling down this particular road, he was not keen on being hit by one.

Sirius disappeared from his sight.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Salazar spun around at the slurred voice and stared up at the towering, swaying person behind him. He gulped as he noticed the height of the man, and his apparent drunkenness. The man's hair was long a greasy, it may have once been blond but now it was hard to tell. His eyes were beady, his pupils dilated and there was what appeared to be week old stubble on his face. Salazar tried to walk backwards, away from the man who sent chills down his spine. The man, however, reached out and took Salazar's arm, pulling him down the street in the opposite direction of where Sirius had gone, and taking the side street away from where his house was. Salazar tried to struggle but all he received for his efforts was a knock to the back of his head from the glass bottle held in the man's free hand. Salazar slumped slightly as his vision darkened. His head was spinning dangerously and he couldn't help but lean against the drunken man to stay upright.

The man suddenly let go of Salazar and the small boy fell gracelessly to the ground. His hands moved to grab his still spinning head as he glared up at the man. The man was taking another swig of alcohol, but he was drunk enough that the bottle actually missed his mouth and the majority of the bottle went down his front. Salazar looked around him, noticing that he was in a dark alleyway where there weren't any witnesses. He was afraid.

"Now what's a child like you doing by yourself?" the man asked as he swayed. "And what can Uncle Richard do for you?"

Salazar didn't say a word. Instead, he sat up and pressed his back against the wall, making himself as small as physically possible. The man, Richard, knelt down in front of him and grabbed his chin.

"Such a pretty child," he murmured. "It'd be a shame to mark such a pretty face. But you've been a bad boy, and bad boys must be punished."

Salazar's eyes went wide in fear at the insane grin that spread across Richard's face. The hand on his chin tightened noticeably so that it caused pain. Salazar shut his eyes in fear and was shocked when the other hand, no longer holding the bottle, swung around to hit him across the face. His face couldn't even move with the hand on account of the other hand holding it steady. Tears sprung up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Richard's hand moved from his chin to his neck and he squeezed. Salazar struggled, his own hands coming up to hold onto Richard's in a futile attempt to pry the hand off. Small keening noises escaped from his throat as he struggled to draw breath. For one horrifying moment Salazar actually thought he was going to die.

The hand let him go and Salazar slumped to the ground, gasping and coughing at the same time. Richard stood up and put his hands on the wall above the small boy underneath him. The two stared at each other, the only sounds between were the small gasps Salazar was making as he tried to force more air into his lungs, and the wheezy breaths of Richard as he struggled to remain standing through the alcohol induced haze clouding his mind.

Richard swung his foot.

The blow connected with Salazar's ribs and the boy let out a startled scream as his bones snapped under the pressure. Richard fell to the ground as he lost his balance. He pulled Salazar to him so that he could straddle him and keep him in the one spot. He started to hit the small boy. Fists and open hands raining down on his face, arms and chest, causing bruises and at times small cuts from where Richard's finger nails broke the skin.

All through it all Salazar screamed and struggled. His raised arms received the most damage as he tried to protect himself and due to the damage to his ribs he was finding it immensely difficult to breathe. His thoughts moved to Sirius, and he hoped that the other boy would find him and help him.

His arms were wrenched up over his head, causing agony to his ribs, and help there by one of Richard's large hands. The man was panting and his face was red, but that wasn't what scared Salazar, it was the lust in the man's beady eyes. Richard pulled a knife from his waistband and cut off Salazar's shirt, not caring if he cut the skin underneath as well. The jacket was resistant to being cut, but with enough pressure the material split. Richard drew his knife over Salazar's now bare chest, drawing meaningless patterns. He found the broken ribs and pressed down on it after releasing Salazar's arms. Salazar screamed.

As he screamed Richard moved down to his own pants and started to unbutton them to relieve pressure. He lay down on the boy, his pants resting near his knees so that he was completely exposed. He rutted against the smaller boy, his harsh pants becoming moans. Salazar's legs were forced apart to give Richard better access and his arms were once again held down. Salazar felt the man shudder above him as he reached his climax. Richard went limp on top of him, his breath causing Salazar to gag.

Salazar couldn't even think. He had never been more terrified in his entire life, not even when he stood in front of his dad, thinking that the man may have hit him to get to Sirius. His eyes were bright emerald green, a sign that his magic was stirring under the surface. His wand was in the pocket of his pants, where he couldn't reach it, but Salazar knew that he didn't need a wand for accidental magic.

His eyes flashed again, and the muggle on top of his was thrown backwards violently. He crashed into the opposite wall with such force that the bricks cracked and he was knocked out instantly. Salazar screamed as his magic worked of its own accord to protect him. A vibrant green shield covered him and crashed into the muggle. Salazar knew, through the haze of pain, that Richard would never attack anyone ever again.

Eventually, Salazar realized that he needed help. He did the only thing he could think of and called for Kretcher. The house elf appeared outside of his shield and Salazar turned to look at him. His eyes were still a vibrant green and he knew that he looked a right mess. Kretcher turned and saw the now dead muggle slumped against the wall.

"Kretcher," Salazar whispered through the pain of his chest. "Get Dad? Please?"

"At once Master Salazar," Kretcher said and he disappeared with a _pop_. Salazar turned his head so that it was once again looking at the sky. He was mildly surprised to see that it was getting dark. He had no idea how long he had been outside for, seeing as it was only midmorning when he and Sirius had left the Manor.

Sirius.

Salazar gasped as he thought of his brother. There was a sense of betrayal when he thought of the slightly older boy. Sirius had run off without him, without once looking back to make sure that he was following him. It must have been hours since he was last seen. Surely Sirius would have looked for him?

"Salazar!"

Salazar turned his head slowly and saw his father standing just outside his shield. He was mildly surprised to note that the shield was just as strong as it had been when it was first cast. He tried to focus on his father but the edges of his vision were growing darker as he found it harder and harder to breathe.

"Salazar! Son! Listen to me. You have to drop the shield, I promise that you're safe now," Orion pleaded. "I'm here now. Nothing bad can happen to you. I'm going to take you home and then we're going to find a healer for you. But I can't do that if you don't drop this shield."

"Daddy," Salazar whispered as he started to reach out to him. "I don't know how."

"Pull in your magic," Orion ordered. "It doesn't need to protect you any more. I am here."

Salazar did as he was asked and started to pull his magic in. The shield faded away as if it had never existed and instantly Salazar was in his father's arms. He screamed at the movement of his broken bones, coughing as he tried to take deep breaths. He felt more than saw the blood drip down his chin, and he heard Orion's horrified gasp.

"Sal, I'm going to lift you alright? I'm going to apparate us home. It'll be the quickest thing to do," Orion said as he held his son to his chest.

"Don't leave me daddy," Salazar managed to say through all his gasping and coughing. "Don't leave."

"Never son," Orion whispered as he picked up the injured child. Salazar felt tears fall from his eyes as his body was shifted again. He had rarely, if ever, been in pain before and it was never to this extreme. He grabbed onto Orion's shirt with a death grip in preparation for apparition. Yet, even as prepared as was, he couldn't help but scream once the reached their destination.

The next few hours were a blur for Salazar. He didn't pass out, but he did become unresponsive to everyone and stopped making a sound, even when his injuries were attended to. He had retreated into the far corners of his mind to escape the pain and was unwilling to return and face the same pain again and again. He heard the healer tell his father to leave the room, and Orion's reply that he wouldn't. He heard his Uncle Alphard talk about Sirius, but was unable to make any meaning of their chatter. After the healer left Walburga entered the room and sat with her middle son for a while before leaving again to look after Regulus.

Salazar felt someone eventually tilt his head backwards and pour a potion into his mouth. He offered no resistance, even when he was sucked into darkness, the potion having been a Dreamless Sleep potion.

* * *

Sirius was sulking in his room. The cool adventure that he dragged his brother along to had ended in a complete disaster. After not noticing his brother fail to cross the road to the park, Sirius had spent a good half hour watching families interact, children running up to their parents with something to show them something that they had found, picnic lunches being enjoyed by all present and parents paying attention to all of their children. Sirius had then played on the playground for a good while, becoming friends with another child and playing with them. It wasn't until his new friend's parents called him back to have lunch that Sirius realised that his brother wasn't with him. He had looked around frantically before running back the way they had come from.

Unfortunately for him, a pair of uniformed men, who introduced themselves as "police officers", had stopped to talk with him and took him for a ride in their car. Sirius had tried to explain that his brother was missing and that he was looking for him but no one in the "police station" had tried to listen to him. He had sat there for hours. The "police officers" had given him something to eat but aside from that he was asked to just sit there. He grew bored very quickly.

Eventually, Uncle Alphard had come to collect him, charming the "police" so that they wouldn't ask questions, and taken Sirius home.

From there he had found out that Salazar had been attacked. Once Salazar had been returned to the Manor with Orion, Kretcher had been sent to find Sirius. The house elf had directed Alphard to where he was and then they had gone home. Since then, Sirius hadn't been allowed to leave his room. Not even Regulus had come in to tell him that Salazar was alright, in fact, he still didn't know if his brother was alright.

After hours of being locked in his room, Sirius was greeted with his first visitor…his father.

Orion Black looked exhausted. His eyes were red-rimmed and his skin pale, but he also looked furious. Sirius remained still on his bed, not showing his fear as his father walked further into the room. Orion took out his wand and it was only then that Sirius flinched. But all Orion did was pack up Salazar's side of the room, summoning and shrinking all of his belongings and directing them out of the door. Sirius knew what was happening, his eyes went wide and his mind came up with three different conclusions. The first being that Salazar would be fine and he was moving to a new room; the second being that Salazar was too injured to be moved and would be staying in whatever room he was in for the next period of time; and the third was that Salazar had died and they were getting rid of everything he owned.

"What's wrong with Sal?" Sirius asked just as Orion started to leave the room. Orion froze at the door and turned back to face his eldest son.

"Be glad that all I'm doing is separating the two of you," he hissed. "If Salazar had died, you would never leave this room again. As it is, I'll leave with the knowledge that because you left him, he will probably never be the same again."

Orion left the room, leaving Sirius to his thoughts. Sirius consoled himself with the fact that his twin was still alive, but guilt ate away at him. If it hadn't been for him Salazar would never have been hurt in the first place, if it hadn't been for him, Salazar would probably still be with him. Because he knew, he knew that it would be a long time before he was so much as allowed to look at his brother, never mind talking to him.

Sirius crawled under the covers of his bed and cried.

* * *

Salazar opened his eyes to darkness. He could hear the steady breathing of someone near him and felt his heart-rate increase. He sat up on the bed he was on with a scream of pure terror and struggled when he felt arms come around him. For one wild moment he thought Richard was back for more and he started to sob and plead, all the while struggling to escape.

"Sal, shhh, it's alright, it's just me, it's your father," a kind voice whispered in his ear. "You're safe here; I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Calm down now, you're home. It'll be alright now. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Slowly, Salazar started to calm down and he buried his face into his dad's chest. He cried. Memories from the disastrous adventure in London played in front of his now closed eyelids and he babbled about what Richard had done. Orion's arms tightened around him in comfort as the whole story spilled from his lips, the fear, the pain, the shame and his inability to use magic until the end.

"It hurt daddy," Salazar sobbed. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I will always come for you," Orion reassured him. "If you ever need me I will come. All you have to do is ask."

"Don't leave me? Please, can you stay with me?" Salazar asked, finally looking up. He was sitting on Orion's hip, a position he hadn't been aware of being in during his terror. He guessed that Orion had lifted him after he stopped struggling and walked around the room, hoping that the rocking motion of his body as he walked would calm the child down.

"I'll stay with you," Orion promised. Salazar tucked his head back under Orion's chin and tightened his grip on his shirt. Dozens of questions ran through his mind but he knew that there was only one he needed to know the answer of.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked. Orion's arms tightened around him and his chin locked in fury. "Daddy?"

"He's in his room," was the reply. "Alphard picked him up from a muggle police station."

"A what?"

"A place where muggle Aurors gather to discuss their assignments."

"Oh," Salazar murmured. He knew that there had to be a reason as to why Sirius hadn't come for him. He looked up at his father again with the intention to ask another question but Orion spoke before he could.

"This is to be your new room," he explained. "There is a joining door into my room should you ever need me or your mother. You can have a few days to recover but as soon as you're ready on want you to continue your training. I will see to it that you are safe at all times."

"Are there any books on muggles in the library?" Salazar asked softly. Orion looked at him in confusion. "I don't want to be completely ignorant if I have to face one again. I need to be prepared. What their defenses are, how to overcome them, how to avoid them…I need to know."

"If there aren't I will have someone hunt some down for you," Orion promised. "But Sal, you are not alone. You don't have to tackle this on your own."

"I know daddy," Salazar murmured. "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to sleep here alone."

"Of course my son," Orion said with a smile. "It's late anyway and you should still be asleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Salazar smiled slightly and maintained his grip on his father as he was set down on the bed. Orion lay down on the bed next to him and Salazar instantly burrowed into his side. He knew that as long as his father was around he'd be safe. Because unlike Sirius, his father had never broken a promise to him. Sirius had.

Salazar promised himself that he would talk to Sirius when he woke up next. He had to know where they stood with each other. He had to know why his brother had run off without him, and didn't try to look for him. He had to.

"Goodnight Sal," Orion whispered into his hair.

"Goodnight daddy," Salazar replied sleepily.

**

* * *

**

**I love Sirius, I really do and in future chapters things will be better for him. But that probably won't be until Hogwarts when he makes friends of his own. I also needed a reason as to why Salazar would hate muggles and not Sirius. Salazar has only seen the bad, and his brother thought it would be better to go to a muggle park than stay with him. So now Salazar can hate muggles with justificaton. Sirius won't because he only saw the good and can't understand the horror Salazar went through.**

**I'm lacking ideas for what could happen before and during Hogwarts. If anyone has any ideas of what could possibly happen then let me know in a review. After this chapter I'm going to try and work on HP:CO so I don't know when this story will be updated again. But it will be updated. I won't be abandoning my stories.**

**Look forward to seeing your reviews!**


	6. Destiny Comes Closer

**I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out, my computer refused to allow me to upload any files onto fanfiction. I'm also going to apologise in advance as this story won't be updated again after this until I get another chapter for HP:CO out. Hopefully it won't be too long but I make no promises. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary:** Has anyone ever wondered how the Slytherins first became parseltongues? How did the knowledge on how to create a Horcrux first come to be? What if that knowledge wasn't lost? Harry Potter died that day in the Ministry of Magic, but what if he could get a second chance? What if the knowledge of a spell only used once could give him another chance, one that wasn't doomed to failure? A destiny predicted before the founding of Hogwarts is about to come to play, and the rise of the Third Serpent Lord has only just begun...

**

* * *

**

Key:

"**_Blah_**" -parseltongue

"Blah" -english

_Blah_ -thoughts/writing/emphasis

**Number** -year/date

**

* * *

**

Salazar Pollux Black

Chapter 6: Destiny Comes Closer

***~*~***

**

* * *

**

1966 AD

It had been a month since the disastrous adventure in Muggle London. Aside from what Salazar had said to his father that first day, the boy had barely said a word to anyone. He locked himself away in the library studying various books on Muggle History and the more he read the more disgusted he became about muggles in general.

Wars, conflicts, racism, prejudice, Salazar read everything. The ongoing Cold War terrified him when he read about what kind of weapons were being utilized and how each battle could be fought from a distance. The most popular weapon he found was called a "gun" and it was capable of killing a person from a great distance, not even wands were that accurate and most people could see the spell coming and duck out of the way. From what Salazar read, unless the person holding the gun was an average or poor shooter, the chances of avoiding the shot were slim to none.

He read about the Nazi Regime and the prosecution of thousands of Jewish people, gypsies, homosexuals and anyone who wasn't of German decent. Many of the methods employed by the Nazis made Salazar sick to his stomach but he continued to read in the hopes of learning everything he could.

There were numerous volumes of the First and Second World Wars, including a book on all weapons used as well as their statistics for success and failure. The book also explained how to use each weapon, from close up armaments to long distance artillery. That was one book Salazar put aside for later use when he would be focusing on how to best protect himself from all of the muggles' weaponry.

Included in the World War volumes was a chapter or two on the Great Depression and who it affected. It spoke of how muggles handled the loss of their jobs, a significant decrease in finances and being removed from their homes. After what he had already read, he wasn't too shocked to read about the violence muggles resorted to after losing everything, he was, however, sad and slightly afraid of ever stepping foot outside of Black Manor again.

Salazar also asked to read the muggle newspaper, which his father brought home for him everyday after his visits to the Ministry. Everyday, without fail, there would be reports of a crime, a death, corruption within the government and biased opinion pieces written by the public about things they had no idea about. Salazar was disgusted by the number of rapes reported and unresolved in the paper, but he did feel satisfied when there was an article about a serial rapist found dead in an alleyway.

The most horrifying aspect of history he read about though was that of the witch burnings.

Hundreds of people burnt alive or hung because others suspected them of witchcraft, whether they were witches and wizards or not. Accusations spread because of jealousy and fear ruined hundreds of lives. The only way for anyone to escape alive sometimes was to confess to witchcraft. The tests people were put through to see if they were magical or not were illogical and absurd. Either way of being tested could result in death.

Due to his obsession in finding out everything he could about muggles, Salazar hadn't found the time to talk to Sirius. He was hurt that he hadn't come looking for him himself, and instead wrote daily to Bellatrix. She always replied to his letters and it had become a common sight for one of the family owls, Salazar's favourite, Coal, to deliver a letter each morning. Bellatrix also wrote letters to Orion, pleading to come home early so that she could be with her cousin, but was always denied. She would be returning to Black Manor for the Christmas holidays while Andromeda and Narcissa would be going home with their parents.

Salazar's nightmares continued and more often than not he would crawl into bed with his parents just to feel safe at night. The Blacks had resorted to giving him some Dreamless Sleep once a week so that he would be well-rested at least one night a week. They'd give it to him more often than that but due to the addictive nature of the potion it wasn't healthy for children to have it more than once a week.

The day of Bellatrix's return to the Manor found Salazar sitting on the stairway overlooking the door. He knew that Sirius was in his room on the floor above him, having been told that he never left it. As there was a joining bathroom to the room Salazar wasn't too worried. Kretcher told him that he took up Sirius' food himself and left it inside the door and took away the empty plate when he took up the next plate. It hurt Salazar to think that Sirius was going out of his way to avoid him without even talking to him about it first, but he knew that his brother was reckless and needed some time to calm down.

Regulus was also in his room, but where Sirius was avoiding him, Regulus was busy reading his story books and playing with various wizarding games. The youngest Black would sometimes read to Salazar after noticing that he was feeling down. Salazar suspected that Regulus may have a touch of empathetic skill as he had always been aware of the emotions of the people around him who he was close to.

"Bella, welcome home," Walburga greeted suddenly. "How was school?"

Salazar's head shot up from where he had been staring at the wall without seeing it to look towards the door. Behind Bellatrix stood Orion. He was shaking off some loose flakes of snow from his coat before hanging it near the door. He greeted his wife with a kiss before turning to look for his favourite son.

"The professors must hate us," Bella replied haughtily. "They've piled on so much homework that I doubt anyone aside from the Ravenclaws and Slytherins will be able to complete. Who cares if it's our OWL year? No one will remember anything come exams if we keep getting homework like this."

Bellatrix was fifteen years old and a perfect Slytherin. Her grades were in the top percentage of her year and she always looked her best. Her inky black hair was curled and hung stylishly across her shoulders and down her back, a few ringlets hanging by her eyes to frame her face. Her pale skin only served to make her hair appear darker and her eyes appear to be larger. Her eyes were a dark brown and looked coldly upon all who weren't Salazar and her family. Sirius was the only one in the family she disliked. She was thin, but hidden under her robes were lean muscles she had developed from carrying her younger cousins around. Salazar thought she was beautiful.

"Will you have any trouble with the work?" Orion asked, still subtly looking for Salazar.

"No," Bellatrix admitted. "Most of what we're covering now I studied during the summer with Uncle Alphard. Where's Sal?"

Salazar crept down from his perch on the stairs and took a running jump towards Bellatrix. She spotted him coming towards her so she was prepared to take his weight. His arms went around her neck tightly while he hid his face in her hair, his legs wrapped around her slim waist and her arms held him tightly while he shook. She looked down at him in concern before looking back at her Aunt and Uncle.

"Sal, why don't you show Bella your new room?" Walburga suggested kindly. Sal nodded and slipped out of Bella's arms. He took her hand and started to lead her back up the stairs. He directed her silently to his new room and once they were both in he shut the door. Setting himself on his bed he pulled his knees to his chest and watched as Bellatrix studied the room.

The walls were dark blue, with one wall a darker blue behind his bed. Across the top of the walls, just before the roof, were golden runes. Bella could recognise several as protection runes, as well as strengthening runes and calming runes. A bookshelf and desk took up one wall; both were of dark wood and already covered with various books and sheets of parchment. A trunk sat at the base of the bed and on the bedside cupboard was a nightlight. Bella recognised it as the one she had given him the Christmas before. It was a stone Hebridean Black sitting on a stone island, its wings were curled protectively around a crystal ball that was settled between the dragon's claws, the wings had a reflective surface, dozens of small crystals covering the surface so that when the activations word was spoken, the light from the crystal ball would reflect off the wings and light the room with a soft glow. The crystal was about the size of her palm and provided an adequate light.

"How have you been holding up Jewel Eyes?" Bella asked as she sat opposite her cousin, using his nickname to calm him down. "Discovered how to get rid of muggles yet?"

"There's so many of them," Salazar whispered softly, still hugging his knees. "They have weapons that could kill us in seconds, without them being within wand distance. It's possible that they could be a whole country away! They kill each other daily yet they will always outnumber us. What could we do to stop them?"

"There are rumours in Slytherin House about a new Lord," Bellatrix confessed. "His name is not spoken aloud, but rumours are going around that he is the Heir of Slytherin. That alone will get him the support of many pureblood families; the Heir of any founder would entice any loyalty. Maybe he will follow his ancestor's belief that muggles need to be exterminated before they can do too much damage."

"They're monsters!" Salazar stated passionately, still in his quiet voice. For a brief moment his eyes flickered to green before returning to they're usual blue. But Bella noticed something else…while Salazar's eyes were still blue and anyone who wasn't familiar with him wouldn't notice the difference, but Bella could see the flecks of green dancing in his eyes. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing and she made a mental note to talk to her Aunt and Uncle later that night.

"So aside from your muggle research, what have you been doing?" Bella asked, sensing the need to get off topic. Salazar shrugged his shoulders and pointedly looked away.

"Dad said that after Christmas he's going to start teaching me Occlumency and run me by the theory for Legilimency, and test me to see if I inherited any abilities."

"That's great Sal!" Bella said with a smile. "Why don't you look happy about it?"

"What Dad is going to teach me is a part of the Heir Training," Salazar explained. "I'm not the Heir, Sirius is. It's just…"

"Sirius hasn't spoken with you yet?" Bella finished sadly. "I'm sure Uncle Orion will still teach Sirius what he needs to know about being the Black Heir. Maybe it's because no Black before you has ever been a twin?"

"Sirius is still older," Salazar muttered. "Whether we're twins or not should have no standing on Heir Training."

"Possibly," Bellatrix agreed. "But you should know that all Blacks are taught Occlumency and Legilimency, regardless of status. It's to protect family secrets from outsiders. And as for the abilities test, we all know that you're powerful, is it too hard to believe that your father just wants to find out how powerful you really are?"

"Aren't twins supposed to have the same abilities?"

"No," Bellatrix laughed slightly. "You're still two different people, and while you may be identical in looks, people are starting to spot the differences between you two. You're way more serious than your brother."

Salazar smiled despite his morbid mood. He couldn't argue with that assessment. He looked up at his favourite cousin and asked her how school was and if she could show him any magic. This prompted a rather long discussion about teachers and subjects, and many more demonstrations of spells that Salazar also attempted to cast with his training wand. He wasn't too surprised when the spells didn't work as he had read up that a child's magical core was always growing. It was for this reason that the more powerful spells were taught to the upper years at school while the early years are to build up the strength of one's magical core.

When Salazar came downstairs smiling with Bella later that night, Orion and Walburga were shocked but happy. They had done all they could for their son, but it seemed like Bella had brought the life back into his eyes. The two of them shared a meaningful look before leading the other two to the dining room table. Walburga had Kretcher fetch Regulus from his room before following her family in.

"Uncle Alphard!" Salazar exclaimed happily upon spotting his mother's brother. Alphard Black was already sitting at the table, leaning heavily against the back of the chair with his eyes closed. The man did sit up rather quickly upon hearing Salazar's greeting.

"Sal, my boy!" he returned just as happily. "My, my, my, is that a smile I can see on your face? What has put you in such a good mood nephew?"

"Bella has been going over some spells that she was learning this year and trying to teach me," Salazar explained more calmly as he sat down. "They were hard, so I think I should start smaller so that I can get up to casting them adequately."

"Marvelous," Alphard stated as food appeared on the dishes in front of them. "And will young Master Sirius be joining us tonight?"

The smile on Salazar's face dropped off as he started to eat. Bella rested her hand on his shoulder briefly before drawing him back into a conversation about the different types of magical creatures that were studied at Hogwarts. While they spoke Alphard turned to his sister and brother-in-law. Orion was glaring at him so Alphard turned his attention to Walburga.

"I'll take that as a no?" he asked quietly.

"Sirius hasn't left his room since That Day," Walburga whispered as she picked at the food in front of her. "Kretcher takes up food for him."

At that moment Regulus burst through the doors, his clothing ruffled and his hair out of place. Salazar snickered at his appearance before motioning for the younger boy to sit next to him. Regulus tried to smooth down his hair with no luck as he walked across the room to his chair.

"You started without me?" Regulus pouted.

"You were called five minutes ago," Orion stated with a frown at the boy's appearance. "What has got you looking like an ignorant Mudblood?"

"I ran into Sirius on my way down," the five year old explained as he started to eat. "He was staring down the stairway and when I asked him if he was coming he turned around and went back into his room."

Salazar's hand froze in his brother's hair from when he had been styling it properly. He resumed his motions after a few seconds and pointedly ignored Bella's stare. Regulus grinned at him once he had finished the mouthful of food he had inhaled and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"Love you Sal," he murmured. "How do you get my hair to sit like that? I can never do it."

"Maybe one day I'll show you," Salazar whispered. "If you think you can manage to eat properly in front of Mum and Dad."

Regulus jumped slightly and turned so that he was sitting at the table properly. His legs swung slightly as he ate the rest of his meal, smiling innocently at his parents as he did so. Salazar turned back to his own food and determinedly continued the conversation he had been having with his cousin about magical creatures before the interruption. Alphard also turned back to the adults with a smirk.

"Do I see a Marriage Contract in the future with young Salazar and Bellatrix?" he asked quietly so that only his sister and her husband could hear him.

"Possibly, but we have already begun the negotiations with the Lestrange family," Orion admitted. "Their Heir, Rodolphus, is an adequate suitor. The Contract has yet to be drawn up though."

"The negotiations should continue then," Walburga stated. "Should something happen that would render the Contract as broken, then we can see about finding another suitor. Besides, there is an 8 year difference between Sal and Bellatrix."

"The age doesn't matter," Orion argued. "But you're right, the negotiations with the Lestrange's shall continue. In the meantime, we must look into Contracts for Sirius and Salazar. My Heir will need a promising suitor so that the line can continue."

"Do you have contracts for the other girls yet?" Alphard asked as he sipped at his drink.

"Yes, we have a contract drawn up with Warren Goyle for Andromeda, and negotiations have started for a Contract between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa already seems to be of a positive opinion for the boy," Orion explained. He looked over at the three children. "Andromeda though, I believe she screamed at her parents for setting her up with young Warren. I will have to talk to her about fulfilling her duty."

"When will the Contract be signed?"

"The final negotiations take place this holiday," Orion explained as he pushed away his now empty plate. "Bella's will be signed after it has been written, and Narcissa's will be signed in a few years, once she's fifteen I believe."

"Have you looked into any for Salazar and Sirius?" Alphard then asked, staring at the children as they listened to Bellatrix explaining the interesting aspects of her schooling.

"I have received many offers," was all Orion would say. "Shall we continue this discussion in the longue room?"

He received two nods of agreement as he stood. He briefly explained to the children where they would be before turning and exiting the dinning room, Walburga and Alphard on his heels. Salazar watched them go before he also excused himself. Bella stayed with Regulus while she followed Salazar's departure with her eyes. She would wait for him in his room once Regulus was occupied in his own room.

Salazar silently crept up the stairs towards his old bedroom. The knowledge that Sirius had come out of his room had been enough to convince him that he needed to go and talk to him, not the other way around. Sirius was always a "do first and think later" person, apologising had always been hard for him, and due to the fact that he was disliked by the majority of the family, he had become a very private person.

At Sirius' door, Salazar hesitated. Their talk was long overdue but Salazar knew that the conversation would shape their future. By the end of their talk they would both reconcile and be the twin brother's they were supposed to be, or they would never talk to each other again, becoming just two more members of the family who interacted occasionally. Salazar knew for certain that he didn't want the latter to happen. So with a deep breath to steady himself, he knocked on the door.

"Siri? Can I come in?" he asked softly.

There was no verbal reply, but when the door swung open Salazar took it as a sign that he could enter. He looked around the room he had, until a month ago, also inhabited, and gaped in shock. The room was completely red and gold, the colour so vibrant that it almost hurt Salazar's eyes to look at it; the floor couldn't be seen under the piles of clothes, books and furniture; the bed was unmade; and the window was wide open allowing all the cold air from the outside in. Salazar shivered before his eyes focused on his brother sitting on his bed, wand in hand. The door swung shut behind him and Salazar heard the lock click into place.

"Siri? Talk to me?" Salazar asked as he made his way to the bed.

"He told me that you wouldn't be the same again," Sirius muttered in a dead voice. "They told me that you were attacked, but no one would tell me by who or if you were alright. I wasn't allowed to leave my room. You didn't come to see me, I heard you at night, screaming. You used to come to me, all the time, but now you don't. It's like you've forgotten me, like you've become everyone else."

"I thought you didn't want to see me," Salazar said as he sat on the end of the bed. "You never came out of your room. I thought you had forgotten about me. Why else would you not have noticed that I wasn't with you That Day?"

"I thought you were," Sirius' eyes filled with tears. "When I realised that you weren't I looked for you, I did. Some strange people called "policemen" took me to this building. I wasn't allowed to leave until Uncle Alphard came to pick me up. He told me that you had been attacked, but not by what or when! He left me here until father came to get your stuff. I thought you had died!"

"I was attacked by a filthy muggle," Salazar said with scorn. "The creature attacked me and I got rid of it. I think I killed it."

"A muggle?" Sirius asked in shock. "But why would they want to attack you?"

"You don't believe me?" Salazar asked eyes wide. "I know what happened to me! I've been studying muggles these last few weeks. They're all horrible! What they do to each other, it's disgusting!"

"Not all muggles are horrible Sal!" Sirius said desperately. "I played with one for a while, he was nice to me. Nicer than our whole family put together! There's no way that all muggles could be as you describe them!"

Salazar sat still for a moment as he stared at his brother. Something about that sentence got to him but he couldn't figure out what. He mentally repeated the sentence before spotting it.

"How long did it take for you to notice that I was gone?" he asked softly. Sirius' eyes went wide in fear as he realised his mistake and he struggled to find something to say. Salazar waited for him, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

"I…it was…after I…I mean…"

"How long Siri?"

"I don't know," Sirius muttered.

"I see."

Salazar felt horrible. He felt like something had been ripped from his chest, leaving it aching and empty. He wondered if Sirius felt the same, but he doubted it. Sirius was still feeling guilty for leaving him, forgetting about him, but that would be as far as the emotion would go. He wouldn't apologise.

"Are you going to leave me too?" Sirius asked. "Like I left you?"

"No," Salazar said distantly. "I doubt we'll ever be like we were, but I will always be your brother. Twins to the end. For now though, I think I need to be away from you for a while. When I think I can be with you again, I will look for you."

"You're leaving me," Sirius stated as he looked down.

"I'm always going to be on your side," Salazar stated. "But you hurt me, just as much as that _thing_ did."

"I'm…"

"I know, but this is for the best. Good bye Siri."

Salazar left the room as silently as he had entered it. His eyes were filled with tears as he walked back to his room. He wasn't too surprised when he saw Bellatrix waiting for him, and he felt no shame in breaking down in her arms. All he wanted now was to be looked after.

* * *

**1968 AD**

Salazar smiled brilliantly at the praise his Dad was giving him. For the past eight months he had been steadily improving in his magic. He had discovered that he had an affinity for the darker branches of magic, much to the delight of his family. According to the Black books that he had been reading Dark Magic didn't necessarily mean evil. Any spell could be used for evil; all it depended on was the intention of the castor. Dark Magic was merely a title given to the harder magics to control.

Each magical being had the potential to use both Dark Magic and Light Magic. There were some beings though, that focused entirely on either Dark or Light Magic, thus stunting their magical growth. It was harder to control Dark Magic, thus the reason why it was forbidden. Most wizard kind of the modern age focused solely on Light Magic as it was the "accepted" kind of magic. Every so often though, there would be someone who explored the Dark Magics and either excelled or lost their minds.

According to the book, it was dangerous to go to far into the Dark Magics without a living anchor. There were only two documented wizards who had a natural affinity with Dark and Light Magic; they were the first two Dark Lords: Dark Lord Alexander Foul and Dark Lord Theodore Slytherin. Many others have claimed the title of Dark Lord, or had it bestowed upon them by the public, but none had upheld the title since the death of Theodore Slytherin. It was rumored that Alexander Foul had taught Dark Magic to his apprentices, allowing them to keep their minds as they were guided to victory, but with his death most of his teachings were lost.

Salazar's family had forbidden him from practicing Dark Magic on his own, in case he needed an anchor to siphon an excess magic that could destroy his mind. The house elves, as in tune with magic as they were, were able to watch him without threat to themselves or Salazar. Kretcher in particular enjoyed watching Salazar work and had promised that he would protect him from harm.

Over the eight months of practicing his magic, Salazar had noticed his eyes changing colour. They weren't completely blue anymore, nor were they completely green just yet. There was a little more blue in his eyes than green, but Salazar knew that by the time he entered Hogwarts his eyes would be completely green.

As well as training his magic, Salazar had continued his studying of muggles and jotted down notes on what could be done to stop the muggles' weapons from harming them. His studying had led him towards a range of poisons, both subtle and direct that muggles used. This sparked an interest in Potions as in that subject he could create his own poisons and discover antidotes to protect him from harm.

His training with Orion continued and he was now an acceptable Occlumens, far from that of a master but well on his way to becoming one. He had the basics of Legilimency down and was slowly excelling in that area too. He had started his ability testing to see what abilities he had and so far he had undeveloped magical sight which would allow him to see magic once it was trained up a bit and the faintest ability of Seeing, not quite a Seer but advanced enough that he'd be able to receive faint impressions of the future. That last one had been discovered by accident when Bella and Salazar were reading in the living room and Salazar had suddenly pulled his cousin away from the fireplace, moments before Uncle Ignatius had stumbled out, landing exactly where Bella had been sitting moments before.

Each gift had to be tested individually as there was no spell that could determine what gifts a person had. Some gifts went undiscovered for generations because they were never tested. The earlier a child is tested, and their abilities determined, the more time they would have to improve them. Other abilities would reveal themselves when the time was right for them to be revealed, while some of the more powerful ones were actually unlocked once the child reached a certain age, skill level, or power level. Testing abilities was an inexact and time-consuming process that most of the time yielded little to no results. Sirius had refused to participate in the tests after he hadn't confirmed any abilities within the first week.

Salazar knew that his brother possessed something though, more than likely a quick mind. Sirius was further along in his Occlumency training than Salazar was, and he could find a solution for a problem easily, even if it wasn't the best solution there was. Salazar also had a hunch that Sirius was Instinctual, a Gift that could improve or destroy his life. Sirius had always had an urge to do something, prank, explore, watch, hide…all because of what he called a "gut feeling". Not all of his "feelings" had ended well but he had always ended up with more information or skills than he had before.

His Instinctual Gift could destroy him by leaving him alone.

There had been so few Instinctually Gifted people but what all accounts said was that most of them ended up alone. Sirius' urge to visit Muggle London "That Day" could end up as a good thing or a bad thing. The event left Sirius even more alone than before, almost severing all ties with his family. Salazar knew that Sirius wouldn't stay with them forever, he was just too different, and That Day clearly helped him distance himself even more. When the time came when he would leave he would probably be able to do so without any regrets.

Something that neither twin had done as yet was have their first flying lesson. While there was a perfectly respectable wizarding sport played on broomsticks, the Blacks' saw the use of the broom for recreational purposes as a waste of time. As such all their children learnt at the age of ten, one year before they started Hogwarts. The only reason they learnt at all was to be more experienced than the Mudbloods and Half-Bloods who attended the school.

"Excellent work my son," Orion praised again as he studied the charred dummy in the middle of the training room. "I'd say you have that spell perfect now."

"Thanks Dad," Salazar replied. He had a one-on-one training session with Orion Black everyday so that his magical core would continue to grow, and so that he could study magic that Hogwarts would never dream of teaching him.

"I believe that will be enough for today," Orion continued as he vanished the remains. "I believe that, as a reward for your hard work, you will be allowed to have the rest of the day off. Enjoy the last of the summer heat, relax, I've noticed that you've been studying too much. The girls will be over tonight for a family dinner, so make sure you're presentable before then."

"Yes Dad," Salazar called as he left the room. "I'll see if Sirius wants to play with me."

Orion frowned slightly but didn't stop his son from seeking out his oldest son. Sirius had been very quiet for the past eight months, not so much as thinking of a prank on the family. He took his studies seriously, did exactly what he was told and was respectful to everyone. To many, it seemed as if Sirius had finally grown up and was becoming the Heir that he was born to be. Sirius and Salazar had regained most of what their relationship had been before but Orion knew that the boys would never be as close as they had been again; there was too much tension there for that to happen.

Orion was right about the tension between the twins, but they had figured out a way to get around it. When they were together they didn't talk about muggles, nor about what magic they were studying. Sirius hated Dark Magic with a passion and poured all of his learning into Light Magics, excelling far beyond what Salazar had achieved. They were opposites in every sense of the word. But still, Salazar made the effort to repair their relationship, something he knew Sirius appreciated even if he never said it.

"Hey! Sirius! You free to play outside for the rest of the day?" Salazar asked at the door to his twin's room. "Dad released me from training."

"Sure, let me just pack up," Sirius replied absentmindedly. He piled up several sheets of parchment and placed it in the draw to his desk before sliding his shoes on and following his brother outside. Sirius had really picked up his act in eight months. His room was clean and it was kept clean, he joined the family for meals, and even started going into the library for different books that weren't in his room. No one had been pranked in months, and that was what had Salazar the most worried. Sirius had been pranking the family since he was able to crawl, for him to stop was incredible and worrisome.

Salazar set the thought to the side as he led the way to the back garden. He didn't want to have to worry about his brother's behaviour now that he was finally being accepted by the family. He looked back at Sirius and grinned. There was a second delay before the smile was returned and then the two boys were running the rest of the distance.

"So what did you want to do?" Sirius asked as they arrived in the garden.

"We could play Hunters?" Salazar suggested. "We haven't played that for a while."

"What will we hunt? It was Bowtruckles last time wasn't it?"

"Yes, before that it was Flobberworms, and that one time we hunted Salamanders."

"I remember that," Sirius said laughing slightly. "Wasn't it raining that time?"

"Yes, we were five weren't we? I remember we were so disappointed."

The twins laughed as they remembered their failed attempts at hunting. Sirius stared around the messy backyard and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Salazar stopped laughing and allowed the older boy to pick out what they would hunt. It was one of the few games that the twins played that needed a decisive leader. Salazar never wanted to pick what creature to hunt, so he always looked to Sirius for guidance. It made the older boy feel wanted amongst the dwindling love from the family.

"Snakes," he declared. Salazar nodded slowly.

"We haven't hunted them before," he admitted. "We should be careful not to get bitten. I don't know if there are any venomous snakes around here."

"We haven't found any before," Sirius stated reassuringly. "It should be fine. Besides, there are antidotes in the Potions cabinet. Nothing bad will happen."

"Then let's hunt brother!" Salazar cried as he darted into the garden, Sirius mere moments behind him.

The rules of the game were simple: the hunters would search for the hunted, trying to be completely silent the entire time. Once the creature was found, the twins would signal each other and they'd group up to "capture" the creature as quickly as possible. After the creature was caught it would be set free again in a specific area of the garden and the twins would then focus their attention on the opposite side of the garden. The more numerous the hunted, the longer the game would take.

Salazar crept around another tree, staring at the branches looking for tree snakes. He knew that Sirius would be looking at the ground so by working this way they would be covering all areas. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sirius freeze. Looking over in concern, he smiled when he recognised the signal for toady, the _lumos_ spell, igniting from Sirius' wand. He started to creep over, taking care not to make a sound on the ground.

"_**Something is strange about this one**_."

Salazar froze…that voice hadn't come from Sirius. He resumed walking, looking for where the voice had come from. It returned, but from a different speaker, when he was halfway across the garden.

"_**Dominus of Aevum, could it be?**_"

"_**The Phoenix of Fire should be informed**_."

"_**How can we tell?**_"

"_**Test him**_."

Salazar made it the rest of the way to Sirius as the conversation around him from several different voices echoed around him. He pretended that the conversation wasn't happening, like Sirius was doing, and focused on the task at hand. To be honest with himself, he was surprised that Sirius had found a snake as quickly as he had, there had only been a few occasions when the twins had even spotted a snake in the garden, never mind the nest that Sirius had stumbled across.

There was a burrow in the ground, and despite the many slithering coils of the snake, Salazar could tell that there was more than one. By his estimate, there was close to five different snakes moving around in the burrow, and taking a quick glance at Sirius, he was uncomfortable about getting any closer to them.

"Are they venomous?" Sirius whispered almost inaudibly.

"Not fatally," Salazar replied just as soft. "At most they'd give you some swelling and maybe a bit of pain."

"Comforting."

"We don't have start with this lot if you don't want to," Salazar stated with a smile. "We could find some smaller ones for you."

"I don't think so," Sirius whispered hotly. "Let's just catch them, dump them near the back fence, and find some more."

It was not something discussed amongst the twins, but Sirius hated snakes. He didn't fear them, but he had no problem avoiding them. Salazar, on the other hand, loved snakes. When they were three Sirius had been given a pet snake for Christmas. It had bitten him and slithered off to where Salazar was playing with Narcissa. Sirius had grabbed the snake back in anger and his accidental magic had banished the snake to some forgotten realm. That had been before the family started to dislike him so their father had been by his side instantly to reassure him. From that moment on Sirius had hated snakes.

"_**Dominus**_."

"_**He's still a hatchling. Are you sure it's him?**_"

"_**Feel his power. There is no doubt.**_"

"_**I will test him**_."

Salazar barely had time to blink as more of the conversation washed over him. As Sirius reached down to grab a snake from the burrow, the head of another sprung out and launched itself at the Black Heir. Sirius recoiled as the snake came closer but Salazar knew that unless he acted within the next half a second Sirius could possibly lose an eye. His hand reached out of its own accord and snagged the snake around its head. The snake was a lot stronger than the young boy had originally anticipated and as a result he fell over Sirius' still falling body and ended up in an awkward wrestling match with the serpent.

"_**That's enough!**_" Salazar snapped as he tried to regain the upper hand. The snake in his hands went still and seemed to stare at him in wonderment. Sirius went still on the ground as well and stared in horror at his brother.

"_**He speaks**_."

"_**He's the One!**_"

"_**The Phoenix of Fire must be told!**_"

"_**I'm on it.**_"

"_**And the Guardians of Death.**_"

"_**Done.**_"

Salazar, finally realising where the voices were coming from, dropped the snake in his hand. He crawled back to where Sirius was, only to find that his brother was backing away staring at him in betrayal.

"You're a Parselmouth," Sirius whispered, backing away slowly. "Out of everything that you could have been, why did it have to have been that?"

"You can't hear them?" Salazar asked.

"All I hear are those…_creatures_…hissing at each other. And then you hissed back!"

"Siri…"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it!" Sirius stood up and turned his back on Salazar who was still on the ground. "I'm going back inside. I need to…be alone."

Salazar felt his heart break again as he watched Sirius walk inside. They had only recently reconciled after That Day and now it seemed like they were going backwards in their progress. Tears dripped off his cheeks and he ignored the snakes crawling near him. Now that he could recognise where the voices were coming from, he could spot snakes everywhere in the garden. They seemed to have doubled since he last checked, and he knew that there weren't that many snakes in the garden.

"_**Where did you all come from?**_" Salazar asked the nearest snake as he brushed his tears away.

"_**We felt the awakening power of the Dominus,**_" the snake explained. "_**We gathered to finally meet him. Creatures everywhere will be coming to you now. Your Destiny has only just begun.**_"

Salazar didn't quite know how to take that so he instead stood up and returned inside. He took off to where he knew his father would be and opened the Study door cautiously. Orion was sitting behind his desk checking over the various documents he reviewed everyday due to his status as Head of the Black Family. The man only briefly looked up as the door opened, but after taking one look at his son's distraught face, stopped his work instantly and had his full attention on Salazar.

"Son? What's wrong? Weren't you playing with Sirius?" he asked in concern. Salazar felt more tears drip down his cheeks and he ran across the room into his father's embrace. As the strong arms went around him in comfort, Salazar allowed the sobs building up at the back of his throat to escape as he blurted out the whole story. Orion said nothing; he just kept his arms safely around his son, offering the only comfort he could.

"And now Siri really doesn't like me any more! What do I do Dad?"

"I don't know Son, I don't know. You could give Sirius time to calm down, talk to him later and see where your relationship goes from there, or you could try to talk to him now," Orion advised. "How you handle the situation is up to you."

"Are you mad?" Salazar asked softly.

"Yes, Sirius hurt you again even after he promised that he wouldn't. He isn't acting like a member of the Black Family. Remember Salazar, family will always come first, everything else comes later."

"How will the Family react to my new…Gifts?"

"When we decide to tell them they will be thrilled," Orion promised with a smile. "I can promise you that they will all be impressed and happy that you have such a rare and powerful gift. The number of spells that can be cast in Parseltongue is numerous and only available to those who can speak the language. But if it makes you feel any better, I won't tell anyone until you are ready for me to."

"Thank you Dad," Salazar whispered. "I want to tell everyone when I'm ready."

"That's acceptable," Orion stated with a nod. "The Family will know when you're ready. Now, what is your plan in regards to Sirius?"

"I'll talk to him after dinner," Salazar said with a decisive nod. "He should have had enough time to calm down by then."

But by the time dinner was served, Sirius still hadn't made an appearance. Narcissa and Andromeda had been briefly told by the adults that Sirius and Salazar had gotten into another fight, while Bellatrix had gone straight to Salazar to get the "true story". Cygnus and Druella had retreated to the sitting room immediately with Orion and Walburga and only reappeared when dinner was announced as ready. Bella and Regulus sat either side of Salazar to keep him distracted, but still Salazar found his eyes drifting more often than not towards the door, watching for Sirius.

If asked afterwards, Salazar wouldn't have been able to recall what was discussed at dinner, only that Sirius never came down.

Once dinner was over and the guests had returned home, Salazar went up to talk to his twin. Regulus stayed with his parents, though there was no denying the concern in his eyes. Salazar ignored the look and concentrated on what he wanted to discuss. With a steadying breath he knocked on Sirius' door. When there was no answer he silently opened it and walked inside.

"Sirius? Can we talk?" Salazar asked warily. Sirius was sitting at his desk again, ruffling through various sheets of parchment and jotting down notes as it came to him. He completely ignored Salazar standing at the door.

"Is this how our relationship will always be then?" Salazar asked. "Are we to never again have a good relationship?"

"What are you doing here Salazar?" Sirius asked coldly. Salazar flinched slightly.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't," Sirius replied, finally spinning around to look at him. "We're just too different! You…you're loved by all! There's nothing that you can do wrong! Dark magic comes so easily to you, you've never struggled when it came to spells…you're polite, you agree with their views on everything, you even have Marriage Contracts being thrust at you!"

"You have them too," Salazar cut in, his tone level despite Sirius' rising volume.

"Yeah, but not because I'm anything special. The Contracts presented to me have nothing to do with me, and all to do with the fact that I was born first. I'm the Heir to this Family despite the fact that I know everyone thinks it should be you."

"I don't think it should be me."

"Doesn't matter," Sirius growled standing up. He walked closer to Salazar so that they were standing chest to chest. "As soon as Orion disowns me you will be the next Heir, I will be forgotten and left to fend for myself! Just like I have always had to!"

"You will never be alone!" Salazar finally shouted back. "You have me!"

"What good will that ever do for me! Having you pity me will not improve my Family Standing! So why don't you go back to your Mum and Dad and leave me alone?! I've only ever wanted to be alone! I never wanted to have brother! It should have been only me!"

Each sentence spoken sent nails into Salazar's heart. He staggered backwards towards the door with wide eyes, even as he weakly responded to Sirius' remarks.

"They're your family too."

"Not anymore! Now get out!"

Salazar felt Sirius' magic ram into him, sending him flying out the door. He lay on the floor, staring up at the now-closed door in mute shock. He and Sirius had had their fair share of fights, but they'd never used magic on each other. They'd always reconciled at the end, though from the fight they just had, Salazar had no idea how they would fix it.

Small hands around his arm pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up into Regulus' young and worried face. He allowed himself to be pulled up and led away, reassured that Regulus would lead him in the right direction. He was prodded into a bed and as soon as he was lying down Regulus was curled up around his middle, his head on the older boy's chest. Salazar knew that he didn't have to say anything in gratitude, knowing that Regulus already knew. But still, as he started to drift off to sleep, he whispered to the younger boy:

"Thank you."

* * *

Behind the closed door of his bedroom Sirius broke down into tears. The pain that had appeared in Salazar's eyes when he had been yelling at him haunted him. He knew what being a Parselmouth meant, and he knew in time that Salazar would too.

The ability to speak to snakes originated from the Foul Family. The last living Foul, Dark Lord Alexander Foul was suspected of being the last of his kind as Parseltongue was a Blood Gift. Blood Gifts couldn't be taught or learnt, if you had it you had it, if you didn't you didn't. When the second Dark Lord, Theodore Slytherin, revealed that he could talk to snakes, it came as a shock to everyone. Merlin spared Slytherin's family, and his wife remarried to Theodore's cousin. Theodore's two children disappeared from history. One line became the Gaunt line, the younger child's, but the line of the older child was never found. To have a Parselmouth in the Black Family meant that somewhere in their past a member of the Slytherin Family had married into the Black line.

Sirius thought that it was somewhat ironic that his twin, who was named after the most well-known Parselmouth of the modern age, was also a Parselmouth. As soon as anyone found out what Salazar could do he would be feared and hated by three-fourths of wizarding society.

"I had to push him away," Sirius whispered to himself. "He will be stronger without me. He has to be prepared for people to hate him."

It sounded lame when he spoke it aloud, but Sirius wouldn't back down on his decision. He was determined to stay away from his twin, make him stronger, able to stand on his own. His decision was largely influenced by an obscure and ancient scroll he'd unearthed in the library. The scroll spoke about the coming of the Serpent Lord, the one who will bring balance between Magic. From what Sirius could make out from the translation, his brother would stand alone before achieving his goal. There were rumours of an uprising on the horizon, and Sirius knew that if the scroll was predicting the future, then Salazar would play an important role.

"I'll watch him from a distance," Sirius promised himself. "I'll be on the sidelines, protecting him when he needs it. He can't rely on me, not anymore. He's alone."

Decisive, Sirius crawled into bed. The following days would be the test of how determined he was to go through with his plan.

**

* * *

**

I have one more chapter planned after this before the twins go to Hogwarts. Reviews are very much appreciated and I will try to have another chapter out soonish.

Till next time!


	7. Division in the Family

**Two years and three months later, chapter 7 is here. I apologise for the delay with this chapter, pre-Hogwarts years are harder than I thought they'd be. I have no excuse, other than my other stories were calling for me. That, and I've been reading other people's stories. There is such a variety to chose from, there is no possible way that one person can read every single one of them. However, I have tried very hard. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Summary:** Has anyone ever wondered how the Slytherins first became parseltongues? How did the knowledge on how to create a Horcrux first come to be? What if that knowledge wasn't lost? Harry Potter died that day in the Ministry of Magic, but what if he could get a second chance? What if the knowledge of a spell only used once could give him another chance, one that wasn't doomed to failure? A destiny predicted before the founding of Hogwarts is about to come to play, and the rise of the Third Serpent Lord has only just begun...

* * *

Key:

"**_Blah_**" -parseltongue

"Blah" -english

_Blah_ -thoughts/writing/emphasis

**Number** -year/date

* * *

Salazar Pollux Black

Chapter 7: Division in the Family

_Last time: Harry Potter's soul was sent back through time where he was reincarnated as Sirius Black's twin brother Salazar. The twins are close for the first few years of their lives. As time goes on, however, Sirius becomes distant to his family and Salazar is hailed as the perfect pureblood child. Sirius and Salazar have an adventure in London where Sirius learns about the good side of muggles, and Salazar is attacked by a muggle. The two differences in opinions is the first big argument that the twins have. __Salazar starts to research ways to protect himself from muggles by learning about their strengths and weaknesses. Sirius refuses to believe that muggles are bad. _

_Salazar discovered that he could speak parseltongue, much to Sirius' horror. Sirius has distanced himself from his brother, under much heartache, because he believes that Salazar will be stronger without him. Sirius also found an ancient scroll that spoke of the rise of the Third Serpent Lord, but has told no one of his findings._

_And now..._

**1969 AD**

The following year was tough on everyone. After Orion had found out from Regulus that his oldest had used magic against Salazar, Sirius had been instantly disinherited. He wasn't disowned, the Blacks weren't that cruel, but instead Sirius had lost his title of Heir to the Black Family. That title was transferred to Salazar who hadn't spoken to, or so much as looked at his brother, since it happened. To prevent any more trouble within the family, Sirius had been sent away to live with his Uncle Alphard on the other side of the world. His name was no longer spoken within the Black Family.

Salazar had picked up the Heir Training quickly and at all the parties that he was exposed to he was praised highly. Orion couldn't have been happier for his son. Despite the strained relationship between the twins, Salazar had appeared to put it all behind him and devote his time to becoming the perfect Heir. His magical training continued as it had before, and his side research into the violence of muggles progressed steadily. He had researched all past wars in the muggle world and what was being done to prevent more wars. The development of advanced weaponry seemed to have prevented another world war from occurring, but ongoing battles of terrorism between neighboring countries continued everywhere.

A few months after Sirius had been disinherited Orion bought a snake home for his son to talk to. His intent behind the gift was so that Salazar would not only become more proficient at speaking the language, but would also learn from the wisdom of the snake breeds. The snake he bought was a Death Adder, a newborn breed in captivity, and one that would be loyal to its owner…especially one that speaks its language. Salazar had been thrilled and had immediately taken the snake to his room so that they could bond and talk about everything on their minds.

The snake's name was Seraphina, and she informed her new owner that she had a genetic memory from her parents and all those before her. This overjoyed Salazar as he was able to learn forgotten spells and history, all from a snake's point of view, but it was something that humans had forgotten over time.

Bellatrix graduated from Hogwarts the summer before Salazar turned ten with top scores on her NEWTs. She was to be married over the Yule Holidays to Rodolphus Lestrange, and while she was proud to marry a pureblood, she admitted to Salazar that she had no affections for the man. Salazar was a little upset about the fact that Bellatrix would marry someone, for he had admired her for as long as he could remember. Sometimes he liked to imagine that he would be the one to marry her, but that hope had been crushed when the Contract went through two years previously.

As she was now no longer in school, and working like a Mudblood was beneath her, Bellatrix had taken over the final stages of Salazar's Occlumency Training as she was quite gifted with it. She was also an excellent teacher and Salazar prospered under her tutelage. She had even enlisted Salazar's assistance in preparing for her wedding, as she wanted everything to be perfect and didn't trust her future husband.

Andromeda had just finished her Fifth Year, and her OWL results only emphasized her academic prowess. She was ranked number two in her Year, being bested by Anderson Greengrass. He came from a respectable Pure-blood family, and thus coming second was no shame. However, when she came home from school she admitted to Salazar that she had fallen in love with another student, one who was not her intended. She never mentioned his name, and Salazar never asked for it. What he did ask for though, was her intentions. He was firmly of the opinion that she should speak to her parents, for if the man she loved came from a good family, they could rewrite the Contract with his family instead. Andromeda called him sweetly naïve and changed the subject.

Narcissa had just finished her Third Year at Hogwarts, and while she excelled in Charms, she wasn't the best in her Year. She was still in the upper percentile, but her interests lay in becoming better acquainted with her future husband, and learning the best way to please him. Her father was pleased with her initiative and awarded her with a book on _The Best Way to Please Your Husband_. Salazar had stared at the book in confusion, but Narcissa had hidden it from him with a red flush to her cheeks.

Salazar was excited about going to Hogwarts, even if he would have to wait another two years. Sirius would return to the Family Manor the summer before they were to go to Hogwarts, but until then he would remain away. He had been invited to Bellatrix's wedding, but he was to be as unobtrusive as possible on threat of torture. Salazar wanted to see him, just to see how he was coping, but he had been warned that Sirius wouldn't be able to return. There was also the fact that Sirius hadn't sent one letter in reply to the hundreds that Salazar had sent. Even if they couldn't be together physically, Salazar still wanted to be able to talk to his twin. But it was not to be.

By the time the Yule Holidays had arrived, and the younger Black daughters had returned from Hogwarts, the wedding was just about ready. Salazar had been given the honor of holding the marriage rings until they were needed, and as Heir to the Black Family he had been dressed in his absolute best. He was proud of his cousin, and wanted her day to be perfect. As the Head of the Black Family, Orion would be "giving away" Bellatrix instead of her own father, but Bellatrix had been thrilled.

The wedding was to be held in France, where the Black Family had a chateau large enough for their family, and the Lestrange Family. The reception would be held in the same place and the house-elves had been working non-stop to make everything perfect. If there was anything out of place, the house-elf responsible would be killed. Kretcher was overseeing the others so Salazar knew that nothing would go wrong from the elves.

"Are you ready Bella?" Salazar asked, knocking on his cousin's door. She had stayed the night within Grimmauld Place, at Orion's request, so that when she woke up she would have everything she needed. Andromeda and Narcissa were to assist her in putting her gown on and make sure that she would be the most stunning witch there.

"Come in Sal," Bellatrix ordered, her voice warm when she spoke to him. Salazar opened the door slowly and as soon as he saw his cousin his jaw dropped in amazement. The gown that Bellatrix wore was form fitting at the waist and flared outwards around her legs. It wasn't overdone like the way muggles did it, but when she moved it looked like she was floating. Her sleeves were off the shoulder without being too revealing, and covered her arms to her wrists. The dress, while pure white, was also adorned with golden jewels that brought out the brown in her eyes. Golden bangles hung across her slim wrists, a golden choker was tastefully placed around her neck, and a golden tiara assisted in keeping her dark hair off her face and holding her veil in place. Her hair was pulled back, mostly, and hung down her back in dark curls. She was, to Salazar, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Your face will freeze like that Salazar," Andromeda warned, laughter in her voice. "What do you think of Bella's dress?"

"You look beautiful Bella," Salazar breathed, closing his mouth as he realised how rude he was being. "Rodolphus is a lucky man. If he ever treats you wrong, you let me know and I'll straighten him out."

Salazar was being perfectly serious, and the three sisters understood that. Bellatrix smiled at him gratefully and started to walk out the door, which Salazar held open for her. He took her hand and led her down the stairs to present her to his father. They would portkey to the chateau, and once there the women would make sure that everything was perfect and then Orion would give her away.

"You look simply radiant Bella dear," Walburga stated as soon as the quartet appeared. Bellatrix nodded her head towards her aunt with a smile.

"Thank you Aunty Walburga," she said. "Your tiara is perfect for me."

"Yes, you will do the Black Family proud," Orion interrupted. "Now, everyone grab ahold of the portkey and we'll be on our way."

Six hands settled upon the wedding invitation and upon the activation word, _Black Chateau_, they were whisked through the portal to land in Bellatrix's change room. They all landed on their feet, though that could have been because Orion had a hand on his son's shoulder. Salazar was as graceful as any pureblood, but it seemed that as soon as he was expected to travel using magical means, all his gracefulness disappeared and he ended up on his face.

Orion and Salazar were kicked out of the room to go and wait near the door to the reception hall whilst the women made the last minute adjustments. Salazar fiddled with the two rings in his pocket, just to make sure that he had them, but ceased all movement at a single look from his father.

Before the wedding began, Salazar was to make his way to the front of the hall where he was to wait. After the vows were spoken, he would hand over the rings and step back next to his father. More words would be spoken and then they would all step forward to congratulate the newly married couple. Dinner would be served at exactly eight o'clock, and once the meal was over Bellatrix and Rodolphus would dance their wedding dance. Another hour or so of dancing and the guests would make their way home. Rodolphus and Bellatrix would make their way to one of the Lestrange Family properties where they would consummate their marriage, and then they would return to live a pureblooded married life.

"This brings back memories," Orion suddenly admitted. Salazar looked at his father in confusion.

"The wedding?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Your mother and I were married in this chateau," Orion continued. "She looked stunning. I had known her my whole life, knew I was to marry her. She is older than I am, and yet she still carries herself with dignity and beauty. I was blessed to be given her hand in marriage, just as I hope you will be upon your wedding day."

"Do I have a Contract yet Dad?" Salazar asked, half curious and half apprehensive.

"Your mother and I are looking for an appropriate match," Orion told him. "There are many fine young purebloods out there, but it is finding the right girl that is the hard part. You need to be compatible, she needs to be suitable, and I personally also want you to be happy. The woman you marry will be expected to carry on the Black Line."

"And you haven't found one yet?"

"Not yet, but we are looking. Now, the ladies are almost ready by the sounds of it. Go and make your way to the front. We are about to begin."

Salazar nodded to his father and walked through the doors with his head held high. He recognised many people in the audience, and those he was friendly with he nodded to. Everyone else he ignored. He tried to keep an eye out for Sirius, but if he was there he was pretending to be invisible, because he couldn't be seen. Rodolphus looked up sharply as he entered, his dark eyes fierce as he stared at the boy. He was dressed in immaculate black dress robes with the Lestrange Family Crest on the front. He was tall and fairly large, and his face was decidedly neutral. For some reason Salazar shivered. He didn't like the man about to marry his cousin.

Once he was standing at the front he turned so that he was facing the doors, waiting for his father and the bride to make their way down. Everyone in the audience followed his lead, their attention turned away from the groom. Moments later the music started up, the orchestra coming to life as if beckoning the bride from where she was waiting. Salazar didn't move a muscle as the doors opened again. Andromeda and Narcissa, both wearing identical robes of light blue, waltzed down the aisle gracefully to wait on either side of it at the end. Salazar could hear the sighs from several men in the audience as they stared at the younger sisters, but soon that changed as Bellatrix made an appearance.

If possible, Salazar thought her more beautiful than just moments previously. Her gown positively glowed and the gold sparkled, catching the lights tastefully. Her right hand rested on Orion's arm, her veil covered her face, and it was like she was floating towards the end of the hall. She was like an angel who had fallen from the stars. A quick glance at Rodolphus showed that he approved of Bellatrix's appearance, but something about his smirk made Salazar really uncomfortable. Bellatrix's face was blank, the perfect pureblood wife, and Orion placed her hand in Rodolphus' with a nod. He walked away from the couple and stood behind Salazar, his hands resting on his shoulders comfortingly.

The wizard presiding over the wedding started to speak, his voice projecting easily without the aid of magic. The vows were simple, and before too long Salazar was called forth to hand over the rings. They were both resting in a ring box, and he presented it first to Rodolphus, and once he was done he presented the box to Bellatrix. A short bow later and he was by his father's side again. He was worried, but he didn't know why. His own father had chosen Rodolphus to be wed to Bellatrix, and he trusted his father to take care of the family.

Orion and Salazar were among the first to congratulate the couple, but then they stepped back so that they could greet all the other guests. Instead Salazar looked around, searching for his twin. Regulus popped up by his side with a smile, and started to drag him away from the adults. Salazar smiled at the younger boy, more convinced now than ever that his brother was empathetic. Regulus led him to the back corner of the hall, and that was where he finally spotted Sirius.

Salazar hated to think it, but the time away from the Black Family Home had done Sirius a lot of good. He looked happy and healthy, his skin was tanned, and his eyes shone with mischief. Salazar just hoped that he hadn't planned anything for the wedding. Sirius looked over at his brothers, and while he smiled, it wasn't the smile that Salazar was used to.

"Hello Sirius," Salazar greeted, stopping a few feet away from him. Regulus did the same, his greeting softer and shyer than Salazar's.

"Hello Salazar, Regulus," Sirius greeted. "You both look well."

"As do you," Salazar grinned. "How is life with Uncle Alphard treating you?"

"He's great. I know I'm not learning the same stuff that you are, but he's teaching me a lot. And, I can fly a broom."

"He let you fly?" Salazar asked enviously.

"Yep," Sirius confirmed, his grin widening. "It's nothing like I imagined. It's so much better. I can't wait until I'm in Hogwarts. I want to try out for the Quidditch team."

"That's great Siri," Salazar praised. He was glad that their conversation was going well, their last one had been atrocious. "Have you met any other children?"

"No," the grin slipped from Sirius' face. "Are there many here?"

"Well, Great-Aunt Dorea is here," Salazar explained. "She has a son about our age, I think. The Malfoys are here, the Longbottoms, and I'm pretty sure the Prewetts turned up. And, the Weasleys are hiding in the back I guess. I heard that Arthur Weasley is interested in Courting Molly Prewett, and that's the only reason he's here."

"Memories the names did you?" Sirius asked curiously, with the hint of a sneer in his voice.

"Yes," Salazar said, ignoring the sneer. "I think you'd like James, Great-Aunt Dorea's son. He's a prankster at home as well. Frank Longbottom is an alright boy, from what I can gather his mother is overly protective of him. I'd avoid Lucius Malfoy if I were you, he's only interested in Cissy and will sneer at anyone else who stands in his way."

Sirius nodded, hearing the suggestion in his twin's voice. He looked towards where Salazar was indicating with his head. There was a boy who was about their age, ten, who hadn't bothered to brush his hair before turning up. From the way Salazar spoke, that was James Potter, and Sirius vowed to meet him before the end of dinner. A little further down from the Potter's was a boy with brown hair, and he appeared to be a little older than them. Sirius guessed that he was in his First Year at Hogwarts, and promised himself that he would meet up with him as well.

"Um, it was good to see you again Sal," Sirius mumbled once. Salazar nodded and then Sirius disappeared into the crowd to meet the other children Salazar had suggested.

"I still love you Sal," Regulus murmured, squeezing his brother's hand in sympathy. Salazar smiled down at his and started to lead him back towards their father.

"Thanks Reggie," Salazar murmured back. "Don't ever change."

Regulus nodded but said nothing more. Looking back once Salazar saw Sirius talking animatedly with James Potter, and felt like he had just lost something. His heart ached as he saw the two boys together, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much.

**1970 AD**

A year had passed, but for Salazar it didn't feel like a year. In a mere nine months he would be going to Hogwarts for the first time, but for the past twelve he hadn't seen Bellatrix at all. She had left the dinner with Rodolphus and never been back to visit him. He was worried, but his father had brushed away his concerns when he mentioned them. According to Orion, some newly married couples, who had been married under a Marriage Contract, spent the first few years pretty much on their own so that they could get to know one another. There was nothing strange about Rodolphus and Bellatrix disappearing for twelve months. Cygnus and Druella had received letters from their daughter, so it wasn't like she had died, and her name was still on the Black Family Tree, showing that she was still living.

At that moment in time Salazar was sitting on the stairs next to Regulus, listening to the row that was occurring in the living room. It turned out that the boy Andromeda was interested in wasn't a pureblood at all.

He was a mudblood.

Ted Tonks had been a Hufflepuff one year above her, and they had been dating secretly for two years. During her last and final year they would meet in Hogsmeade and act like any ordinary couple whilst avoiding anyone from the Black Family, or someone who would tattle. It was all coming to a head now, as the mudblood had owled Cygnus and asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. That hadn't gone down well at all.

Cygnus had dragged Andromeda to Grimmauld Place and now both he, Orion and Walburga were screaming at Andromeda. Salazar was disappointed in his cousin, a mudblood was one step up from a muggle, and they were filthy creatures that deserved to die. The mere fact that Andromeda had fallen in love with one was like a black mark against their family. They would never be able to live down the shame of having a mudblood in the family.

"I don't care!" Andromeda yelled, her voice echoing through the house clearly. "I love him! He loves me! And with or without your blessing I will marry him!"

"You will marry Warren Goyle and be happy about it!" Orion roared back. "Have you no family honor? A mudblood?!"

"He is a wizard!" Andromeda snapped back. "He is strong and gifted!"

"You walk out of this house young lady and you will be disowned from this family!" Cygnus snapped at her. Salazar and Regulus shared surprised looks. Not even Sirius had been disowned, he'd only been disinherited.

"Fine! You're all a bunch inbred fools anyway!"

SLAP!

Salazar jumped when he heard the unmistakable sound of a hand slapping someone's face. He was positive that Andromeda had just been hit, but whether or not her father or Orion had done it was something that Salazar couldn't predict. For a moment there was complete silence, and then Andromeda left the dining room with her head held high and slammed the front door closed behind her. The two young boys didn't know if they should leave or not, and in the end they remained seated in the entrance hall.

"Who do you think hit her?" Regulus asked.

"It doesn't matter," Salazar told him. "Andromeda has shamed us. She has chosen a mudblood over the family. There is no greater insult. Always remember Reggie, Family always comes first."

"Well said nephew," Cygnus spoke. The two boys looked at their uncle before standing together and walking down the stairs.

"Are you alright Uncle?" Salazar asked.

"I feel I should have seen this coming," Cygnus admitted. "She has been willful from the very beginning. Where did I go wrong with her?"

"It is not your fault Uncle," Salazar told him firmly. "She has chosen to disgrace herself, you had nothing to do with that. Both Bellatrix and Narcissa have become perfect Black's, and Bellatrix has married a pureblood and done us proud. Our former cousin has chosen to leave us, you are not to blame for giving her everything that she could have needed. She is just ungrateful and a blood traitor."

"Well said Salazar," Orion told him, exiting the dining room with Walburga. "I intend to have her removed from the Family Tree. Missives will be sent out explaining that she is no longer Family. We will not abide by the shame of having a mudblood associated with our proud family line."

Walburga nodded seriously and swept passed her husband and children, disappearing to the room that housed the Family Tree. They watched her leave in silence, and flinched only once as a loud explosion echoed through the house. They knew instantly that Andromeda was no longer a part of the family.

**1971 AD**

It didn't take long for every member of the family to be informed of Andromeda's choice. Salazar wondered how Sirius was taking the news, knowing that Andromeda was his favourite. He also wondered if Sirius would ignore the family and write a letter to her. It wouldn't surprise him, and he also promised that he wouldn't ask. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

One good thing did happen, and that was the return of Bellatrix. She returned to Grimmauld Place in February to hear the story from Orion as opposed to her father. Salazar waited until she had heard the story before joining her. He asked about married life, how she was, how Rodolphus was, and what she was planning on doing now that she was married. All throughout the conversation he couldn't help but notice how distant Bellatrix was. Her face held none of the passion that he had become accustomed to seeing, and her eyes were cold. Every few minutes she would run her hand over her left wrist, as if it pained her, but when he asked about it she snapped at him.

"Something is wrong with her Dad," Salazar told Orion later that night. Bellatrix had refused to stay and had gone home to her husband. "Surely you noticed it as well."

"I did Son," Orion admitted. "I'm going to invite her and her husband over for dinner tomorrow. Her behaviour is quite peculiar."

"What if something bad happened to her?" Salazar continued. "What if Rodolphus did something to her?"

"I will handle it Salazar, I promise."

Salazar nodded, trusting his father impeccably. He left the room and went off to find Regulus and possibly work on his magic a little more. His snake, Seraphina, had given him a lot of knowledge of the old days and the magic that had been lost. She knew more history than any history book in the Black Library and at night she would tell stories of the Serpent Lords. It was these stories that Salazar loved more than any other, and he figured that at that moment he knew more about Alexander Foul and Theodore Slytherin than any human alive.

Regulus had started his training as an empath, and a part of his training was affecting the emotions of those around him. It was disconcerting when Regulus practiced on him. Sometimes he would be perfectly comfortable, other times he would be really angry, or afraid, or hysterically happy. After a while Salazar had requested that he practice on someone else.

"Hey, Reggie?" Salazar began as he entered his brother's room. "I have a favor to ask."

"What do you need Sal?"

"Tomorrow night Dad's inviting Bella and Rodolphus over for dinner," Salazar began, making himself comfortable on his brother's bed. "Could you watch their emotions? There's something wrong with Bella, but I don't know what."

"Sure," Regulus promised. He was sitting on his desk chair and studying a book on what appeared to be potions. "There's something about Rodolphus that I don't like either. I'll watch them both carefully."

Salazar nodded in relief, glad that he wasn't the only one who had noticed something different with his favourite cousin.

At dinner the following night, Salazar watched as his family interacted with each other carefully. Regulus was sitting as close to Salazar as was allowed, but from the moment that Regulus had entered he had stiffened in fear and apprehension. Salazar knew that they wouldn't be able to speak until later, but Regulus' reaction had been more than enough warning for him that something was wrong.

Polite conversation was made throughout the meal, but it wasn't until after that more information was given. It turned out that the Heir of Slytherin was starting to make his move, even though he hadn't given his followers a name. Rodolphus was a proud supporter, and constantly called him "the Dark Lord".

The conversation had come up when Orion asked what Rodolphus was going to do with his time. Romulus Lestrange, his father, was a man who couldn't stand the Ministry, but he did attend Wizengamot sessions in order to better the standings of purebloods in England. It was through Romulus that Rodolphus became associated with the Dark Lord.

"He truly is a man after the betterment of purebloods," Rodolphus explained. "He is gathering followers so that we can finally crush the muggles under our boots where they belong. I know that he is recruiting the giants, and I hear rumors that he is trying to recruit the werewolves. There will be none who can stand against him."

"And his intention towards us purebloods?" Orion asked, one eyebrow lifted in uninterested silence. "I will not bow before one whose intentions are unclear."

"He will bring the purebloods into the future," Rodolphus continued happily enough. "His power is great, none will stand against him. Join us, with the support of the Head of Black Family, thousands will tremble when they hear his name."

Salazar scrunched up his nose at the thought of bowing to anyone. His eyes searched Bellatrix's curiously, wondering how she had been encouraged to join this Dark Lord. From what Seraphina had said, 'Dark Lord' was a title that was given to those magically strong in the Dark Arts and had control over the magical creatures of the world. There had only been two authentic Dark Lords in history, everyone else just disgraced the name.

"What is his stance of the Dark Arts and magical creatures?" Salazar asked curiously, his eyes returning back to Rodolphus. From the corner of his eye he saw Orion nod in approval. Orion had been Salazar's first tutor in the Dark Arts and had done his research.

"He is a Master," Rodolphus explained, his eyes glittering with awe and insanity. "None could best him with the darkness."

"And magical creatures?" Salazar prompted.

"They are but animals," this time Rodolphus sneered. "Created to do the bidding of wizards, nothing more."

Salazar nodded, disappointed. He admired the Dark Lords of the past. Alexander Foul and Theodore Slytherin had been strong magically, and they had trusted the magical creatures of the world. They obeyed them, not because they asked them to, but because they respected them. With that answer, Salazar knew that this so-called Dark Lord was nothing but a fraud that needed others to do his dirty work.

"Does this Dark Lord have a name?" Salazar eventually asked.

"Lord Voldemort," Rodolphus breathed in reverence. "He will lead us to the future. Will you fight with us?"

Orion looked at his two sons, his wife and then at Bellatrix without any expression. Salazar shook his head. He had no intention of joining this Dark Lord. Regulus followed Salazar's lead; his brother could do no wrong in his eyes. Walburga shook her head as well, for she only ever bowed to Orion. Bellatrix didn't move, didn't give any indication that she had an opinion. Finally, Orion shook his head.

"No, the Black Family will not join him."

"What?" Rodolphus asked. He seemed sincerely shocked. "Why not? He is what we've been waiting for!"

"I will not serve a wizard who shows no respect for the creatures of magic, nor one who resorts to the Dark Arts to gain followers," Orion continued. "Did you think I would not notice the difference in my niece? Allow her to speak of her own free will."

Rodolphus' face became twisted and ugly in his anger. Orion met his gaze calmly, and no matter how much Rodolphus pretended otherwise, Orion was a formidable wizard who could still hold his own in a duel. Rodolphus flicked his wand in disgust and Bellatrix gasped. Her eyes cleared and she leapt up from the table away from her husband.

"Bella?" Salazar asked in concern. "It's alright, you're safe here."

"Sal," Bellatrix breathed, her eyes studying everyone in the room. She flinched when she met Rodolphus' eyes.

"Were you aware throughout our conversation, my dear?" Orion asked with equal concern to that of his son.

"Yes," Bellatrix told him. "You were speaking of the Dark Lord."

"And your opinion, please?"

"My opinion cannot matter anymore, Uncle Orion," Bellatrix told him, her face darkened in shame. "I have joined his cause, there is no turning back from that."

"Explain," Orion growled, his voice darkening. In response, Bellatrix rolled up the sleeve on her left arm, revealing a tattoo. Salazar leaned forward, in equal parts horrified and fascinated. The tattoo was a skull, that part was clear, but from the mouth of the skull was a snake. The snake was moving around slightly, and when he tilted his head to the side and listened, he could hear the snake whispering what was happening. He deduced that the Dark Lord was linked to each tattoo and from that he was able to know what was happening to each follower.

"You have been branded?" Orion asked her, his anger clear. "A daughter of the noble House of Black has been branded?!"

"Uncle," Bellatrix begged. "I had no choice."

"There is always a choice, niece," Orion told her. "But I have a suspicion about why you were branded." He turned back towards Rodolphus with a glare. Rodolphus flinched but otherwise listened as Orion spoke. "I will not join this wizard, but I will not oppose him either. The Family will always come first."

"If that is your choice," Rodolphus said, nodding his head. "Bellatrix, come. The Dark Lord will wish to speak with us."

Rodolphus spun out of the room towards the fireplace. Before Bellatrix could follow him Salazar lunged forward and gave her a hug. Bellatrix returned the hug tightly.

"Be careful Bella," Salazar warned. "This wizard may be strong, he may be the Heir of Slytherin, but remember he is not a true Dark Lord. Don't lose yourself following his cause, please."

"I will be careful," Bellatrix promised, even as Rodolphus called for her angrily. "Remember, I am a Black. We are practically royalty. Now, good luck at Hogwarts this year. I will try to write to you."

Salazar nodded and released her. She gave him one final affectionate smile, and then she disappeared. Regulus appeared at his side, his arms wrapping around Salazar in comfort. Salazar turned to Orion and Walburga, and allowed his anger at Rodolphus to be known.

"He used the Imperious Curse on her! A daughter of our family, and he forced her to bow down before a lesser wizard!"

"He is said to be the Heir of Slytherin," Walburga told him.

"Then why not use his own name?!" Salazar demanded of her. "Why use a moniker?! Lord Voldemort? Really? No Heir of Slytherin would use such a ridiculous name. And his refusal to respect the magical creatures is just absurd. The Dark Lords of the past, the true ones anyway, have respected magical creatures far more than they have respected wizard-kind."

"This I know, Salazar," Orion told him. "I too, have studied the Dark Lords of the past."

"What I know, I know because Seraphina has told me," Salazar corrected him. "She has the memories of her ancestors, and her ancestors served both Alexander Foul and Theodore Slytherin. No other wizard since these two Lords has come close to their power and influence."

"You speak of the Serpent Lords," Orion correctly deduced. "It is only a matter of time before the Heir of Slytherin adds that title to his name."

"No magical creature will bestow that title upon him," Salazar warned him. "The Serpent Lords respect all magical creatures, not just the ones of darkness. They call him Dominus of Aevum quod Nex, or just Dominus."

"The Lord of Life and Death," Orion mused. "Seraphina told you this?"

"The snakes in our backyard called _me_ Dominus!" Salazar admitted. It had been the only part of his story he had neglected to retell when he had first discovered his ability to speak parseltongue. "Dominus of Aevum. They felt my awakening!"

"You?" Walburga went really pale, and Regulus finally let go of Salazar. They were the only two in the room who appeared to take the news poorly, but Orion was the one who understood how terrible the magical world had to have been.

"Then we are worse off than I thought," he said. "For the Third Serpent Lord to arise…the world we know is about to change."

"But you are still a child," Walburga murmured. "My son. The danger this will pose to you."

"Then he shall be kept hidden," Orion decided. "Until the time is right, the only ones who will know of this will be us in this room. This Lord Voldemort will destroy our world, of this I have no doubt. But from the ashes of his destruction, my son, the Serpent Lord, will arise and create a future for us that will not only benefit our kind, but reshape our world. Of this I have no doubt."

"Dad," Salazar sighed. "I'm eleven years old. What can I do?"

"If the snakes in our yard were correct all those years ago, then I believe that you will find a way," Orion told him. "Use the next seven years of Hogwarts to find out what exactly is wrong with our world. When the time comes, you will make me proud. I know it."

"Thanks Dad."

"And know this, my darling son," Walburga told him. "You will always have the support of the Black Family. Whatever you do, you will have us."

"I have never needed anything else mother."

"And you will have me," Regulus told him. "I think muggles are just as horrible as you do, so whatever you do, I will back you all the way. Granted, I have to wait another year before going to Hogwarts, but when I get there I will have your back."

Salazar smiled. He already knew one thing that he wanted to do, and that was free Bellatrix from the Dark Lord. No one should be branded to ensure loyalty. And if he could manage it alright, he would ensure that none of his classmates succumbed to him either.

He would save his world from muggles and false Dark Lords alike. That he promised.

The time of the Third Serpent Lord was almost here.

* * *

**So, my most recent chapter. What did you think? The next chapter will be the First Year of Hogwarts, that I can promise. I've already got some idea of what I want to do, but it's writing it down and keeping up to date with my other stories and what is going on in my life. I will try to update again before another two years pass, but other than that I have no promises on when I will update. Also, if there are any pairings they won't appear until Salazar's fifteen or so. To me, eleven is just too young.**

**If there is anything you want to see, don't hesitate to leave a review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
